


Spectral Assassins

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Ghostbusters Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Dungeons & Dragons References, Ectoplasm, F/M, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Nick Fury is a ghost, Pathfinder References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: If there's something strange in you neighborhood,Who you gonna call?Ghostbusters!Spectral AssassinsIf there's something weird and it don't look good,Who you gonna call?Ghostbusters!Spectral AssassinsI ain't afraid of no ghost.I ain't afraid of no ghost.If you're seeing things running through your head,Who you gonna call?Ghostbusters!Spectral AssassinsAn invisible man sleeping in your bed,Who you gonna call?Ghostbusters!Spectral AssassinsI ain't afraid of no ghost.I ain't afraid of no ghost.Who you gonna call?Ghostbusters!Spectral AssassinsIf you're all alone, pick up the phone and call
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson/OMC
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Spectral Assassins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnementh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnementh/gifts).



> Written for mnementh and Marvel Trumps Hate 2019. Mnementh requested Bookstore AU and Ghost AU after I showed her the AU Generator. 
> 
> Beta by lapilus as well as cheerleading

Phil took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car. He reached over and grabbed the umbrella out of the back, casting a nervous eye at the overcast sky. He made his way over to the open grave to where Nia stood next to her son in his dress uniform. Marcus was on leave for his father's funeral. Nia glanced over at Phil and nodded, but her eyes went back to the casket.

The funeral procession slowly filed into the cemetery and the gravesite. The minister waited until the last of the mourners had gathered and then began the last rites and slowly the body of Phil's best friend and mentor was lowered into the ground. 

As he turned away from the gravesite, the sky unleashed. Phil quickly snapped his umbrella up and covered Nia.

"Thank you, Phil," Nia murmured.

"You're welcome," Phil said.

"Listen," Nia said. "I want you to know that Nick left the bookstore to you."

"But…"

"No, listen, you've been running it since Nick got sick and he told us he wanted you to have it."

Phil frowned and glanced over at Marcus. 

"I'm in the military for life, but if those plans change I know you'd sell," Marcus said. "You're a good man, it's why neither of us would think of fighting Dad's will."

"Exactly," Nia said.

"But what about… What are you going to do?" Phil asked, looking at Nia.

She waved her hand. "No worries, Nick had more than just a bookstore. Besides, Nick is far more likely to haunt that old bookstore than any other place."

"Well, if you need anything…"

Nia nodded. "Oh, I'll be calling you when the snow flies. I know you've got a plow."

Phil smiled and nodded. "You're on the top of my list, Nia."

They made it to Nia's car and Marcus opened the door for her. Phil held the umbrella over as she climbed and shut the door. It left Phil face to face with Marcus.

"Thank you," Marcus said. "I know I don't have to worry about mom with you around."

"She's a wonderful lady and I know she's proud of you. So was your father."

Marcus smiled. "Thank you for everything."

Phil nodded and headed to his own car. He knew he was going to have to talk to Nia about the store and what she had planned to do with it, but he hadn't been planning on doing it here. However, Nia, as always, had her own thoughts about when it was time to tell Phil, and had decided to ease Phil's mind rather than wait until Phil thought it was more appropriate.

*

Clint flung the bag down as he entered the waiting room, heading straight to the showers, because he'd gotten doused with ectoplasm. 

"You going to clean that up when you get back?" Bucky called after him. 

Clint flipped him off as he exited the waiting room and then made his way to the showers, stripping as soon as he stepped into the tile. The clothes were tossed into a corner to be sprayed down before going to the cleaners. Ectoplasm was notoriously hard to get out of clothes and Clint had yet to find a fabric or fabric coating to make it easy to get out of the coveralls they wore. 

Ectoplasm was like a slippery cousin to slime. It tended to drip into all crevices and then dry into an sticky, itchy mess. It took intense scrubbing to get clean. He grabbed the coveralls, hung them up and started spraying it down. Only when most of the ectoplasm was gone did Clint turn to look for some actual clothes. He found them on the stool just inside of the shower along with a towel. He dried off and pulled the clothes on.

He padded out to the waiting room. Bucky was behind the desk and Natasha was curled up on one of the couches. She'd pushed her coveralls down to her waist and tied them there. The bag he had tossed down was absent. 

"Car unloaded?" Clint asked. 

Natasha nodded. 

Clint flopped into the seat next to Nat and glanced over at Bucky. "I'm assuming Natasha updated you on the situation."

"One ghost awaiting transfer to the containment unit," Bucky stated. "Though you noted the possibility of multiple ghosts in an early report."

"Yeah," Clint said, yawning. "But the others should settle without the big instigator."

"If not, we go back," Natasha agreed. "Any phone calls?"

"Mackinens called," Bucky said. "Apparently Cathy's acting up again."

"Is it football season already?" Natasha asked, groaning. 

"She just wants to watch her team," Clint said. "Should be an easy fix, hold a seance, talk to her, and remind them to turn the game on."

"Yeah, it still involved me being the fucking messenger," Natasha growled. "Mackinens don't like to pay for cable."

"Well, they need to or take something important to a bar, so she can watch."

"She's been getting antsy, I think she wants to go…"

"Well, what did Ted say, she went to at least one game a year for most of her life. Of course, she does!"

"Forty years," Natasha said. "And it's been four since she died, so yeah… I can see that, but you know sporting events don't want ghosts."

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "But you're usually good about talking her down."

"Carol would be better at it," Natasha said.

"Yes, but Carol can part the veil, you can only communicate with those that are on this side."

"Carol is safer and makes more money doing her thing here," Bucky said. "Though she still wants to move. Some of her clients don't do stairs very well."

"Ugh. If she left that means we'd need to hire a secretary," Clint whined.

"We're going to need to do that anyway," Rhodey said as he came down the stairs. "Bucky is going to heal up eventually and I hate to break it to you, Pepper is not coming back."

Clint made a face. "But…"

"She and Tony have hit it off," Rhodey said with a shrug as he sat across from them on the other couch.

"But she was ours first," Clint whined.

"Tony can pay her more," Bucky said, getting up to move closer to Natasha. "If we start looking now then they can be fully trained by the time I'm healed up, because this job is harder than it looks."

"So we've been told," Carol added, going to join Rhodey on the couch. She was shortly joined by one of her two familiars. Goose was the orange cat-like creature and Clint referred to them as cat-like, because it looked like a cat, but there was something off about them. She was still wearing the outfit she did for her full readings minus the makeup and jewelry. The make up hid protection runes as did the jewelry. Carol was Psychic with the ability to speak to ghosts, speak with all dead, and just a bit of the ability to tell the future. The dress also had protection runes embroidered into it. It was easy for Carol to be possessed, so she protected herself. 

"Well, I'm clearly outvoted," Clint grumbled and tried not to notice that he was the fifth wheel in the room. He remembered when it was just him, Tasha, and Carol. Carol had been their downstairs neighbor and had gotten possessed. Tasha and Clint had helped her and decided to open a business. Pepper had been the first hire as a secretary. They'd picked up Bucky along the way and then Rhodey had come after helping Stark deal with the ghost of his father. Then Stark had stolen Pepper to come work for him and Clint had lost the only other unpartnered co-worker. They were the Single Buddies, alone for now, but hopefully not forever. 

"It won't be that bad," Natasha said.

"Yeah, but we have to do interviews," Clint whined and then grimaced as Carol's other familiar, the brown Chewie, scaled his leg and glared at him until Clint started rubbing his head.

"Yep, and you get to be part of those, I remember how much you complained when Nat and I hired Rhodey," Bucky said.

"To be fair, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I love Tony, but I can't work with him."

"Way too much Tony," Carol said with a nod.

"Alright," Clint relented. "Bucky can draft an ad and we'll hire someone. I've already agreed to it."

*

Phil stood in the bookshop for the first time since Nick's death. The crumpled piece of paper that bore the message of being closed due to the passing of a family member in his hand. By now the community would know it was Nick who had died, though not that Phil would be the new owner. He hadn't flipped the sign yet, but the door was unlocked as he just stood there taking it all in.

He missed Nick, not that Nick had been around very often. He'd left the running of the store to Phil and gone about his business, making money elsewhere. Independent bookstores were becoming rarer with the rise of the internet. The store was in a good spot though and they had lots of foot traffic and the community wanted to shop local. He had two book clubs that came in once a month and a few others that bought books through him. He'd managed to have authors come in and sign books, either here or at the local library. The booster clubs from the local high schools came to him and he always made sure to donate something for their fundraisers. He had game night once a week and children's story time as well. Daisy had been hired to take over internet operations and ran the online store and whatever social media she felt was necessary.

The bell jangled and Phil didn't bother turning to look. "We're not open just yet."

"That's never stopped me before," Elias' familiar voice said.

Phil turned to see his boyfriend standing just inside the door, watching him with his piercing blue eyes, which when Phil met them caused Phil to need a moment. His light red hair was slicked back and he was clean shaven. Dressed in a suit, he was clearly on his way to work. Though if he was being honest Phil liked enjoyed a messy Elias more than the work perfect Elias he was now sporting. Still, Elias was a very handsome man and Phil had been lucky to attract his attention.

"I could leave though, if you wanted…" Elias offered, frowning.

"No, it's alright," Phil said.

Elias stepped in all the way, moving closer to give Phil a perfunctory kiss to the temple. They were of similar heights, so it was easy for him to do so. He stood close, not moving away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Phil said. "Still a bit in shock."

"It must be hard to be losing a friend as close as Nick was to you," Elias said.

Phil nodded. "It is. I miss him already, but he'd be the first to tell me to stop moping and get working."

"But working on what? Didn't you say his wife has no interest in his businesses?"

"She doesn't, but apparently Nick left them to me,"

"Oh," Elias said, looking surprised. "Well, that's…"

"A good thing, I think," Phil said, looking around. "A bit overwhelming though."

"Understandable. Worse comes to worst, you could always… sell."

Phil snorted as something crashed to the floor. He frowned, heading in that direction. "Not very many people would want to buy a bookstore, everyone thinks they're dying. Though the ABA reports otherwise."

Elias trailed after him. "So you've told me."

Phil rounded a corner to see a cart full of books had somehow tipped over. He frowned, glancing back at Elias, who was also frowning.

"It was probably a fluke happening," Phil said.

Elias gave him a long look. "Ghosts are not a thing to be trifled with Phil. They're dangerous. They've killed people, Phil!"

"It's one incident. You always jump to ghosts!"

"Which is why I'll let it go." The 'for now' went unsaid. 

Phil had a feeling that Elias would have a few suggestions ready to give to Phil, if there was a second incident. While some businesses and people preferred to keep their resident ghosts, Elias was a firm believer in a ghost-free life. He didn't really care where they went just so long as they weren't around him. "Thank you."

There was a slight buzzing and Elias glanced at his wrist. "Ah, I'm afraid I have to go, Phil. Duty calls. I'll give you a call if I get done in time for dinner?"

"Sounds good," Phil said, offering him a smile.

Elias nodded, leaned in and gave Phil a quick kiss. This one to the lips. "I'm truly sorry I couldn't go with you to Nick's funeral. I was too busy and… Well, we both know he never liked me and wouldn't have wanted me there."

"He was coming around…" Phil objected.

Elias gave him a long look. "You're sweet to say so, but still… I'll call you."

"Good bye, Elias."

"Bye, Phil," Elias said as he turned and headed for the door, giving a quick wave of the hand.

Phil watched him go, enjoying for the moment the cut of his suit pants. Two kisses, Phil realized, which meant Elias did feel bad. The man was not much on displays of affection in public and even if they were alone in the store, the large windows did not leave much for privacy. Still, they'd been seeing each other for the last six months and Elias was a lawyer that worked for Hammer Industries. It was a job, he was planning on keeping until he saved up enough for a private practice or something better.

*

Home base was quiet as Clint headed upstairs into his workshop. It was a converted firehouse with the ground floor having the garage, the showers, and reception area. The second floor had Clint's lab and Carol's seance room with the third floor living quarters to whoever was staying on. The second had a bit of a loft feel and had a half-wall preventing falling, but could see the garage portion of ground floor. His lab was located above reception and Carol's room was above the showers. 

Clint had been working on some modifications to the proton packs and the wands. Most of the gear and tech were things he'd put together and most of it had been barely held together until Stark started funding them. Speaking of…

Clint hooked his phone up to the monitor and hit the video call for Stark. They might be on opposite sides of the city, but Tony had a similar schedule and it was kind of nice to bounce ideas off of the other man and occasionally Tony would ask for Clint's opinion. 

The phone rang and eventually Tony appeared on the screen. Clint's eyes narrowed as he took in the background.

"Are you in the bathroom?" Clint asked.

"No!" Tony objected, jolting slightly.

"Are you naked?!"

Tony opened his mouth to object.

"Is that a hickey?!"

"That obvious?" Tony said.

"To me," Clint replied. "Was it…?"

Tony blushed slightly. "Um, yeah… "

Clint shook his head. "Are…"

"Yes, I ditched, but just to tell you I can't work chat tonight and maybe not for a while."

"Well, you do forget sleep is a necessity."

"Yeah, I get a feeling that I'm not going to be allowed to forget that and will be tempted to bed."

"Fair," Clint agreed. "Go on, get back in there."

"Sorry, Clint,"

"It's alright. You can fill me in on all the details when I bring the traps over to empty into the containment unit."

"Got a few?" Tony asked.

Clint nodded.

"Alright, we'll grab coffee then," Tony said with a nod. "I'll talk to you later."

"Later," Clint said and Tony disappeared from the screen.

Clint sighed. Third wheel again. He considered going down and heading to the bar to have a mope, but he really needed to revamp the proton wands and he'd been tinkering with a proton bow and arrow set, because arrows. Clint cranked some music, scaring both Chewie and Goose out of the room, which scared Clint, because he hadn't realized those two were in here. After a few deep breaths, he got to work.

*

"So business as usual?" Daisy asked as she trailed after Phil, laptop in hand as they wandered the store, pulling books from their online store.

"Pretty much," Phil said. "What's our next order?"

"Davisons' want two copies of _Girls and Guardians_ ," Daisy said. 

Phil nodded and took a turn toward the young adult literature section. He located the book and pulled them off the shelf. "Email."

"Right," Daisy said. "Looks like the LGBT Book Club is going with a romance book again. _Bound to My Past_. Is that het?"

"No," Phil said. "Well, kind of, protag is bi and she ends up with a man. It's very Hallmark." Phil recalled the last time that they had a romance book that ended with a man and woman. "We'll have to remember to get foods that won't stain and are easy to clean up."

"Yeah," Daisy agreed. 

Phil glanced over to see her having a look of horror in her eyes. "Ladies book club get their order in?"

" _Elf of the Undead_ ," Daisy said, lowering her voice and attempting to sound scary.

Phil shook his head. "What's our stock on those? I'm pretty sure we'll have to add them to our order."

"Um," Daisy said, tapping a few keys, before nodding. "Yeah, we're going to have order them in."

"Do that then," Phil said. "Any other books?"

"Nope," Daisy said, heading over to the counter to set the laptop in and finish up the order. Phil followed her up, pausing to straighten up a display or reshelf a book properly. 

He emerged from the shelves to find Daisy leaning against the counter with Melinda behind it. Melinda smiled at him. "Those lawyers called again."

"I don't know what for," Phil said, frowning. "I've done all the paperwork for the store."

"Well, they're still calling," Melinda said.

"I can get a restraining order if they're really bad," Elias' voice came from behind him. Phil turned to see Elias striding toward them. 

"Elias, hello," Phil said, smiling at him. "What brings you here?" Movement caught Phil's eye, and he glanced over to see Daisy heading behind the counter.

"Thought I'd come see how you were doing," Elias said. "And maybe grab a cup of coffee."

"I'm doing fine," Phil said. "Fury had me running this place before he passed, so…" He glanced over at his employees. "I'd say it's been smooth?"

"Completely," Melinda said. 

"Glad to hear it," Elias said, giving her a smile.

Phil moved over to the cafe shelf and grabbed a cup. "How's work?"

"Same old, same old," Elias said with a slight shrug.

Phil nodded.

"So who is bothering you?"

"Uh, Nick's lawyers. I guess he left me something else. I just have my hands full with this right now." Phil gestured to the store around him.

"You want me to take care of it for you?" Elias offered.

"I'll get to it," Phil replied, knowing how busy Elias was.

"I can help, Phil," Elias said, leaning against the coffee counter. 

"I know, but you're busy and…"

"You're my boyfriend. Let me help," Elias said.

Later, Phil would realize the thunk he heard was the hot water spigot hitting the ground, but in the moment he didn't realize it as he considered Elias' offer. He was about to answer when the hot water streamed out onto Elias, who yelped and fell back, slipping on liquid that had fallen to the ground and falling himself.

"Are you okay?" Phil said, turning trying to figure out how to stop the stream of water. With a hiss, it came to a stop without Phil doing a thing. 

"Phil," Elias growled.

"I doubt it was a ghost…"

Elias glared at him. "Are you saying nothing else strange has happened?"

"I am," Phil said.

Elias pushed himself up. "That makes two incidents though."

"Two makes a coincidence and three a pattern. If it happens again…"

"I'll make a phone call," Elias turned toward the exit, pulling at his clothes. "If you don't."

Phil nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I have a change of clothes in my car, Phil, I'll let you know." With that Elias walked out of the store.

Phil watched him go, staring at the door.

"'Scuse me, Phil," Daisy said, pushing the mop bucket over to him.

Phil stepped out of the way as he considered his options. Elias was a man of his word and Phil knew he would call if he caught any wind of anything else happening.

"Has anything else happened?" Phil asked looking over at Daisy.

Daisy nodded. "But they were helpful."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"Organized the 'Mind changed' box for me."

Phil nodded.

"A book flew out at me," Steve, one of their regulars, said. He was seated against the window, reading a newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. "It was the one I was looking for, though."

"So two helpful and two not so helpful," Phil said. "So…"

"You should bring a medium in here," Steve said, setting his paper down and pulling out his wallet. He flipped through it and then stood up and offered a card to Phil.

Phil took it and read it, frowning. "Spectral Assassins? That doesn't sound…"

"Tasha and Clint were a little drunk when they named it. They can take care of the ghosts that cause trouble and mediate differences between the living and the dead. Bucky works with 'em."

"Your best friend?" Phil asked. "Didn't you say he'd broken his arm. How's he doing?"

"It's healing. He gets to be secretary while it does, but they're busy enough that they're going to have to hire someone full time. Give 'em a call."

"I'll think about it," Phil said, going to behind the register and pinning the card to the bulletin board behind it so that he wouldn't lose it. 

*

Elias frowned as he strode out of Phil's little shop. The wind bit into the damp areas of his cheap suit, cooling the already damp liquid even more. Thankfully, he never wore his expensive suits there as Fury's, now Phil's, employees were sharp and would notice a discrepancy in his story. He made his way to Hammer Headquarters as he considered what he'd learned.

Phil had apparently inherited more things from Fury, but what those things were, well, Phil wasn't in any hurry to find out. Elias was sure neither Marcus or Nia had inherited the property that Fury had secretly gone around buying up to stop Justin from buying up the block and tearing it down. 

Still, at least now he had a way to ruin that store. He had some ghost hunters on payroll. It would be easy, they would go mess up the store in ridding Phil of the ghost, overcharge and when Phil tried to sue, well, Elias would make sure that those hunters had the better lawyers. Phil might win, but it would be dragged out until that store was closed and sold to one of Hammer's shells along with the rest of that block. It was a good plan and if no other ghostly coincidences happened, well, Elias could make one happen. 

Elias smiled as he parked his car, grabbing his suit and heading to the elevator. Yes, this plan could work and should. Then he'd be able to dump that cold fish that was Phil Coulson.

Elias made it into his office and quickly changed his clothes, before going to report to Hammer himself. He smiled as he planned out some innuendos that would make Hammer believe that Elias desired to be with him. Elias snorted as he adjusted his tie, he'd much rather have Hammer's money and connections. Making Hammer think he was smart and desirable were the quickest way to do so.

*

Clint leaned back as he studied the interviewee, Kate Bishop. Ms. Bishop was looking for a job that she could schedule around college courses, but there was something that was off about this interview. She spoke well about learning equipment and an interest in the paranormal. She also wanted to help people with ghost problems.

"I'm sorry, what exactly do you think you're interviewing here for?" Clint said interrupting her.

"Well, I know it's a secretarial position," Kate said. "But I figure that's the best way to get a foot in the door. I'm more interested in the Busting side of things."

Natasha snorted. "So we have to look for a new secretary?" 

Kate shrugged. "Listen there's been more and more companies that deal with ghosts since the 80s. Some of them are shit shows that take people's money and then end up basically destroying where they were trying to help, but regardless. This is one of the fastest growing businesses and I think it'd be foolish not to learn the business from one of the most well regarded ghost pest control businesses."

Clint blinked, before looking over at Natasha. "Is it really called ghost pest control?"

"Ghostbusting is trademarked," Rhodey answered. "Even though the original business has closed up."

"Actually, a group of women managed to purchase the name back in New York," Kate said. "But I don't think any of them offer mediation, which is part of why I'm interested in this business."

"As far as we can tell mediation comes with having a medium," Rhodey said.

Kate nodded. "Cool, I guess I know what I need to keep my eye out for. I still want the job."

"As a receptionist?" Clint asked.

Kate stared at him before nodding slowly. "If that's what it takes to get my foot in the door."

"Well, thank you, we'll consider it, but we've got another interview," Natasha said, getting up.

Kate took her time and shook everyone's hands, before exiting. 

"It wouldn't hurt to have someone else for fieldwork," Rhodey said when she was gone. "We could rotate in and out with helping Carol."

"We need a receptionist though," Clint pointed out. "First and foremost and I don't want to stretch our budget too much by hiring two at once."

"Well, she's better than our first candidate, so let's see the next one." Natasha said. She looked over at Clint. "You worried about the news that someone has the Ghostbuster name?" 

"Yeah, but I feel like we might lose business."

"They're not the originals though," Rhodey pointed out. "Group of ladies, when the originals were a group of guys. They all kind of went their separate ways when Spengler passed."

"Might not have as much draw," Natasha agreed. "Still, maybe we should advertise?"

"That would mean redoing our budget _again_ " Clint whined.

"Or I could ask Tony," Rhodey said.

Clint made a face, because while he appreciated everything that Tony had done for them and continued to do for them. He didn't want to take advantage and for a while Clint had felt like they were. It was only recently that they'd stopped having to go to Tony for rent. Though Tony still would randomly gift Clint with some new piece of tech he'd whipped up. Usually after Clint had been trying to work it with his budget and failing multiple times.

"Not yet, we'll have to see the impact," Natasha said.

"Hey," Bucky said, leaning in. "Darcy Lewis is here for the position. You guys ready for her?"

"Yeah," Natasha said. "Send her in."

Bucky gave her a partial salute and then sent the young woman in. 

"Hi," Darcy said, giving them a wide smile from behind thick black frames that screamed hipster and, while she was dressed professionally, Clint could easily picture that she'd be coming to work with long scarfs and beanies. 

Darcy interviewed as well as Kate and cited that she'd worked as an intern with an astrophysicist who'd had her funding cut, which meant that Darcy was out. She was used to cleaning up messes as Jane was absent minded, and organizing calendars. She could type and answer phones. 

"Any ghost experiences?"

"Not really, I wasn't dating my current boyfriend when he was possessed a couple of months ago, but, according to the ladies he works with and his twin brother, he's back to his normal dumb self."

"Possessed?" Natasha repeated.

"Yeah, it was a thing. All over youtube and the Mayor sounding like an idiot and denying ghosts, when… I mean, I thought we were past that."

Clint glanced over at Rhodey, who shook his head. Clint grinned, because he was sure Rhodey was picturing Tony ranting about how the current mayor was an idiot and his assistant would be so much better at the job.

"Anyway, he also works for a Ghost Hunting Business as a secretary."

Natasha blinked. "You're not going to spy on us, are you?"

"I don't think it would cross his mind and frankly, while his co-workers are pretty cool, I get the feeling that one of them is jealous that I scored the secretary. Besides Jane's dating his twin brother, Thor, which is how we met, so… I'm not really connected to his job."

"Good to know," Natasha said.

"Anything else we should know?" Clint asked.

Darcy considered it for a long moment. "No, I think we've covered everything."

"Any allergies to cats?" Clint asked, because he was fairly sure that she'd have to interact with Carol's demon cats.

Darcy shook her head.

"Any questions for us?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't have to do any of the ghost hunting, right? Because I'd rather not."

"That'd be your choice," Natasha replied. "We'd want you to be familiar with some of the equipment, so that you don't accidentally do anything dangerous."

"The big ghost jail is kept at Stark's. This place is a rental," Clint admitted.

Darcy nodded. "That's fair and smart. Stark isn't likely to sell that Tower of his."

"Anything else?" Clint asked.

Darcy shook her head. They wrapped up and Darcy headed out. Bucky wandered in and flopped into the chair that their interviewees had sat in. "Know who it's going to be?"

"Darcy," Clint stated.

Rhodey nodded.

"And we'll hire Kate on to train as a Spectral Assassin," Natasha said. She gave Clint a look, preventing his objections about how unpaid internships kept the poor and middle class out and were often exploitative. Arguments they'd all heard during the great Barton-Stark Fight of 2015. "When we can afford her."

Clint nodded, relenting. "We could hire her, if Carol prefers her. She does get a final say."

"Yep," Bucky agreed. "Both need to go through The Carol Test." He paused. "I guess, I get to call and schedule them for that?" 

"Have Darcy come first," Natasha said. "Then call Kate and give her the news with what Carol says."

Bucky nodded. "Will do. I don't suppose you want to grab some dinner?"

"I think I can cut out early," Natasha said, getting up. Bucky followed her example and soon it was just Rhodey and Clint. 

Clint looked expectantly at Rhodey.

"I'm not asking you to dinner," Rhodey said. "Carol and I have a double date with Tony."

"Really?"

Rhodey nodded. "Yep. You think you can hold down the fort?"

"Always do," Clint agreed.

Rhodey stood, patting Clint's shoulder. "I owe you one."

Clint waited for him to be out of earshot, before sighing. "And hopefully one day, I will be able to collect."

Well, if Rhodey was out with Tony that meant… No Tony Tech Time either. He needed new friends or at least friends that weren't dating one another. Clint headed out to the waiting room and considered his options. He could go play with the tech, but for some reason he wasn't feeling it right now.

"Oh, good, you're still open," Kate said as she walked in. "I think I dropped my phone here. Do you mind if I check your bathroom?"

"Go ahead," Clint said, gesturing toward the bathroom. She disappeared in there and he sat down at the desk. The demon cats appeared before Kate did. Chewie climbing into his laps and Goose scaling the back of the chair to curl around Clint's shoulders. It wasn't long before Kate emerged. "Find it?"

"Yep," Kate said. She paused. "Is it like super quiet here all of a sudden?"

"Everyone else is out," Clint replied. "Just me."

"Sucks," Kate said.

Clint shrugged, because yeah it did. He was rewarded with claws digging into his skin.

Kate hesitated. "There was someone else after me, wasn't there?"

Clint nodded.

Kate sighed. "Was she better than me?"

"In that she has no desire to _not_ be a ghost hunter, yeah," Clint answered, honestly. "Sorry, but unless she fails the Carol Test, she's what we need."

"The Carol Test?" Kate repeated. "Your medium, she lets you know if we're good people."

Clint nodded.

"Smart," Kate murmured with a nod. She glanced around the room. "Maybe we can work out a trade?"

"A trade?" Clint asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I've always been interested in archery," Kate said. "Someone here know how to use that?" She pointed to the longbow on the wall. It was currently unstrung, but the string was nearby with the quiver tucked behind the end table. It was surprisingly effective at discouraging thieves. 

"Yeah…" Clint said.

"Well, Mr. Barton I'd like for you to teach me how to shoot a bow," Kate said. "I can pay you for that."

"With what?" Clint asked. "You came here for a job."

"I came here to be a ghost hunter," Kate said. "I don't need a job, so long as my grades stay up and I go to college. My father will pay for anything I ask for, so long as I don't disturb the peace."

Clint arched an eyebrow. "The peace."

"My father married a girl I went to school with last year. He's so happy, I decided to move out as we do not get along."

"So your dad will pay for archery lessons?" Clint asked.

"He's Derek Bishop of Bishop Publishing."

Clint nodded slowly. "I know that name."

Kate nodded. "So, archery lessons?"

"Sure," Clint said with a shrug. 

"Good, how about I call and book time on a local range for Tuesday morning?"

Clint nodded. "10 am? So if we get a late call, I can grab some 'z's."

"Sounds good, I'll make arrangements and pick you up," Kate said, before heading toward the door. 

"Bring donuts!" Clint called after her. He paused, frowned, and realized that Kate had wormed her way into his life and most likely the ghost hunting business. He wondered how much the archery lessons were a ruse to be coming around more often and how much she actually wanted them. Well, time would tell and Clint decided that he wasn't going to worry about it. 

*

The shelves were clean, completely clean and Phil had come in early to clean said shelves, because they needed them when he'd left last night. He sniffed and yes, the last drips of the coffee was falling into the pot. 

"Hello?" Phil called out, but there was no answer. He was completely alone. No one else was in this early, at least not anymore. He made his way over to the pot, found his cup sitting out, and poured himself a cup. He reached over and grabbed the business card off the bulletin board, before heading to some of the chairs by the window. 

He sipped his cup, looking at the empty chair across from him. He lifted his cup toward the chair in a silent salute. "Miss you, Nick." He took a sip, before setting the cup down and looking around the store, trying to avoid the empty chair and the silence. "I could really use your advice. Probably shouldn't have put off having that talk you wanted. Store needed me and I think you knew that, but well, I don't think either of us thought you'd go so soon."

Phil sighed. "I kind of wonder if it's you. You never did like Elias, said something about him rubbed you the wrong way. But he's never liked ghosts, so… I don't know." He tapped the card. "I think I need to though."

Taking another sip and hating the silence. "The way the ghost is acting reminds me of how you treated Hammer when he walked in here a couple of years ago. Gave him the worst chair and I don't know how, but that thing finally collapsed when Hammer sat in it. I saw your smug grin after he left. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Phil reached for the phone, unlocked it, and dialed the number. It rang a few times, before a low, warm voice answered. "Spectral Assassins, Clint speaking."

"Uh," Phil hesitated, thrown by the voice.

"Hello?"

"Sorry," Phil said. "I'm Phil Coulson and I think there's a ghost at my bookstore."

"Okay, why do you think that?"

Phil took a deep breath and listed off all the reasons. The previous owner had recently died, the cart, what his employees had seen, the coffee burning Elias, and this morning's events.

"Any physical manifestation?"

"I'm sorry."

Clint chuckled. "Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Any ectoplasm?"

"Like slime?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so, but there was slime in the children's section the other day. I assumed a child brought it in as it was right after a… " Phil struggled for a polite description. "Difficult mother and her energetic young boys visited."

"A Karen and her demonspawn?" Clint replied and Phil could almost see the smile, though he had no idea what the man looked like.

"Your words, not mine."

"I don't hear you disagreeing though."

Phil hummed, feeling his lips curl upward. No, he didn't want to disagree, because it was accurate.

"I'm going to assume you didn't save a sample?"

"I did not."

"Uh, Color?" 

"Blue."

"Well, sorry to say it's the demon spawns and not your ghost's. Ectoplasm tends to be green."

"I will save samples of any green slime I come across."

"Thank you," Clint said. "It does sound like you have a ghost. It would take us coming out to your location to verify though."

"What would that entail? And how much?"

"We charge a flat fee of $100 per visit for that to do multiple tests to confirm the presence of a ghost. We're usually able to determine a yes within the first visit. Unfortunately, the 'no' can take a while longer. So, we usually will leave some equipment to collect data for 4-7 days with a $500 deposit for it. You will be responsible for paying for the equipment if it gets lost, stolen, or broken and since you have a store, we'll work with you for best placement for us to get the readings and not interfere in your business."

Phil nodded. "And if there is a ghost?"

"Well, that's up to you. We can trap and move any ghosts. It's highly recommended that we do so if it's malevolent. As for a friendly or angry, we do have someone that functions as a family counselor for you and your ghost."

Phil snorted. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Clint said.

"Does counseling work?"

"Sometimes."

"And the others?"

"Sometimes we have to go back and another counseling session is needed, sometimes people and ghosts just can't get along. We'll work with you to determine the plan and give you estimates on how much it will cost."

"Alright," Phil said. "Well, Steve recommended you, so… I guess I'd like to schedule an appointment."

"Steve?" Clint asked.

"Rogers. He was there for the coffee burning incident."

"Huh," Clint grunted.

"Steve decorates our windows and comes up with displays on occasion," Phil said. "I trust Steve and he said that you'd be good."

There was a text message ding on the phone and Phil frowned, because was Clint seriously texting while on the phone with him? "$85 flat fee for the visit."

Phil blinked. "I thought it was $100."

"Steve says you should get the discount and that he's pretty sure you have a ghost, so… let's see, I've got Tuesday afternoon free?"

Phil blinked. "That would be perfect actually. Thank you."

"Look forward to meeting you Mr. Coulson."

"Phil, please and likewise, Clint," Phil said, smiling as he hung up. "Well, I guess we'll find out if it is you, Nick, and then we'll figure out what we should do."

He finished his coffee, sipping it slowly as he watched the town start to come alive. With that he stood and got to work. Daisy was the first in, mostly to help with the online orders and pulls. Steve was the first customer, coming in for the coffee, and to read the paper in peace. Elias came in to grab a cup of coffee.

"Boss said I could come in late since I was there so late," Elias explained, looking deliciously rumpled. Phil kind of wanted to play hookie and talk Elias into joining him.

"You've got a letter from Nelson and Murdock," Melinda said as she walked in, waving an envelope.

"You haven't handled that?" Elias asked.

Phil sighed. "Not yet."

"You want me to?" Elias asked.

"You're busy enough," Phil said, respecting Elias' boundaries, but so wanting to lean in. 

"I don't care, I want to help."

"I know…" Phil said, trailing off. He didn't know how to explain this reluctance.All he wanted was the bookstore and… He trailed off as he felt Elias' hand land on his cheek and glanced up to find him closer than usual.

"Phil, let me help. I want to. It will help my guilt for not being able to be at the funeral with you," Elias murmured, eyes wide and pleading. "Please."

Phil swallowed as he made up his mind. He opened his mouth to speak as a loud pop went off and then little shards rained down on them as the cafe area went dark. He winced at a sharp pain in his forehead.

"Holy shit," Daisy murmured. 

As Phil stared in horror at minute scrapes on Elias' face. Elias stepped away, wiping at his face and staring at the blood. He looked up and then back at Phil, eyes darkening. 

"I already called someone," Phil said.

"What?" Elias said.

"You're going to say it's a ghost and I've called. They'll be here Tuesday." 

"Really?"

Phil nodded.

"I'm glad you're taking my advice on this one. Think about the other, would you?" Elias said. "I just want to be the best boyfriend for you."

"I know," Phil said. "You, uh, probably should get cleaned up, you're bleeding."

"So are you," Elias said, stepping away with a slight crunch.

"There's a large sink in the back?" Phil suggested. "You've got some in your hair."

"Yeah, that'll be good," Elias agreed. 

"You might wanna, um, shoulders," Daisy said, standing a few feet away with a broom and dustpan. 

Elias sighed, but removed his suit jacket and shook it out over the floor. Then he made his way to the back. Phil went to follow him, but Daisy stopped him, pulling out a small brush and brushing his shoulders.

"I've got the clean up. Melinda is killing power to the area and is calling Mac in to see if our guest caused any damage to the electrical."

Phil smiled. "I really have some excellent employees."

"We try," Daisy said, before gesturing to the back. "Now go on, get cleaned up."

Phil took his employees advice and headed into the back to help Elias on getting cleaned up and then himself. 

*

So, Kate, totally had archery lessons and was attempting to play Clint. Why? Well, Clint was still pondering that as he entered the bookstore. He glanced around, noting the shelves the displays and signage. The aisle to his immediate left had a few shelves filled with new releases and best sellers, which led to the counter. On the other side of the shelves was an open area filled with tables and a coffee bar. A glance at the back of the shelves revealed a selection of magazines and newspapers as well as the large window that stretched the length of the front of the store. From the looks of it, the store was fairly deep as well.

There were two ladies at the counter. One was watching him from behind the counter and the other had her back to him and was leaning on the counter, laptop up in front.

"Uh, excuse me," Clint said. "I'm looking for Phil Coulson."

"He's still at lunch," the one behind the counter said. Her name tag said 'Melinda.'

Clint nodded. "Is he due back soon?"

"Yes," Melinda agreed.

"I guess, I'll look around and wait then," Clint said, glancing toward the cafe area, remembering that Phil had mentioned a coffee incident. Plus, he could totally picture Steve coming in to relax here. He'd head over there when they signed everything with Phil and Natasha had arrived with the tech. Instead he turned and headed into the shelves, browsing for a bit. He really wasn't looking for himself, because he wasn't usually interested in reading. He'd rather fiddle with the gear than sit and do nothing with his hands but hold a book. 

The doorbell gave a low tone and Clint glanced toward the door. There was a man a few years older than Clint stepping into the store with dark square glasses on his nose and a wide smile on his face. Clint shifted, getting a better look as the man was stripping off his jacket to reveal fit arms.

"Please, don't be Phil," Clint murmured, because yes, please. He was in a bookstore. How do you flirt with someone in a bookstore? Offer a recommendation? Ask an opinion on a book? Yes, that one. Clint skimmed the shelf and mentally cursed. He'd wandered into the romance section. No, he needed to see where the man went and chose a book from there.

"Hey Phil," the woman from the counter said, bringing his planning to a halt. "You got someone looking for you."

"I do?" the man said.

Clint ducked behind a shelf, because seriously. "Fuck my life." He took a moment to compose himself and remind himself that there was still a course of action. That was to deal with Phil's ghost and then ask the man out, maybe. Ah well, he'd figure out if Phil was into guys and single while dealing with the ghost. 

Nodding to himself, he went back to the main aisle to find Phil gone, but he also caught sight of Natasha carrying their gear in the window. Clint chose to go and help his partner so that by the time they were both in Phil was stepping out from a doorway behind the counter area.

"Oh, Spectral Assassins," Phil said.

"Right," Clint said, nodding. "I'm Clint, we spoke on the phone. This is my partner Natasha."

Phil said his hellos to each of them. "I'm glad you're here," Phil said. "Uh, we had another incident."

Clint arched his eyebrow. "What happened?"

"The light bulbs broke. All in the coffee area," Phil said, gesturing to the space.

Clint looked up, eyeing the fixtures. 

"Mac, our general repair guy, uh, checked everything out, but uh," Phil trailed off.

"He can't find an electrical reason for it?" Natasha surmised, setting the cases on a table and opening them. She pulled out the paperwork. 

"No," Phil agreed. 

"Right," Natasha turned to him. "This is our agreement paperwork for the initial scan. This should cause no damage to your store as we're looking for residue. You agree to pay the fee of 100..."

"85," Clint corrected. "Steve's friend."

"85 dollars," Natasha said with an easy smile.

Phil took the paperwork, actually taking the time to read it. Which allowed Natasha to shoot him a few looks, because she knew Clint's preferences. Clint shot back a look that tried to convey that he's a customer and whatever that look was suggesting was completely unprofessional. Not forever, Natasha's look seemed to say back. Clint nodded, not forever. They were in the information gathering stage in more than dealing with ghosts though.

"Okay," Phil said, murmuring and pulling out a pen and signing the agreement. 

"Where do we need to go?" Natasha asked.

"A cart, behind the counter, children's should be checked though it's probably a kid with slime, and this one," Clint said. He glanced at Phil. "That about cover it?"

"Pretty much," Phil agreed. "At least with what we've noticed."

"Start with those and then move on to the rest," Natasha said, grabbing her scanner and turning it on. "I'll take children's. You can scan here."

"Sounds good," Clint agreed, grabbing his own and turning it on. He headed over to the coffee bar, which had two bean-to-cup machines, one of those instant cappuccino machines, and an older coffee machine with a pot. Clint started scanning over the various nozzles and got a hit on one of the bean-to-cup machines. He scanned all of them to be sure. There was another hit on the coffee pot. He frowned and then eyed the lights. "Got a ladder?"

"Yeah," Phil said, before disappearing into the back.

Clint worked on scanning the table and chairs, getting a hit on a chair near the window. By the time he was done, Phil had the ladder set up. 

"Thank you," Clint said, clambering up the ladder. "So, never knew this place existed." 

"We've been here a while.'

"Well, to be honest, I'm not much of a reader. Can't really sit still."

"Have you tried audiobooks?" Phil suggested. "Libraries have them available to borrow for free, so you could see if they would work for you?"

Clint glanced down to meet an earnest face and nodded. "Might have to give that a try." He ran the scanner over the lights that were within a safe reach of the ladder, before scrabbling down and moving the ladder to go back up. "I bet you're a reader."

Phil lingered. "I have multiple book clubs looking at me for recommendations. Thankfully, only two are held here."

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"Oh yes, we host the women's and the LGBT+," Phil said.

"Has to be a nice way to meet singles," Clint joked.

Phil chuckled. "I don't think we've had any love matches yet. Death matches, yes."

"Death matches?" Clint asked, glancing down to see a face that looked like it had seen wars.

"If a Bi woman ends up with a man. Is it het?" Phil intoned.

Clint snorted. "No."

"Yes, well, several members of the LGBT+ group would disagree."

"It can't be that bad."

"Two for two. I feel like I should pay you extra and ask you to make sure that no food stuff made it up there after the heated discussion over _Girls and Guardians_."

"Food fights?"

Phil's eyes closed as he let loose a long sigh. "Twice."

Clint let out a low whistle as he went back to doing his job and took a moment to check the fixtures and ceiling around them. "Didn't think book clubs would get so exciting."

"Honestly, the Gamers are much more well behaved."

"Gamers?"

"We have RPG Saturdays. There's a weekly DnD group in the morning and Pathfinder in the afternoon and sometimes there's one shots in the evening. I joined them for a game that involved being a criminal bear."

"Might have to check that out," Clint said. "See if I can dig up the stats for my old Elven Ranger."

Phil snorted. "Elven Ranger?"

"Yeah, what do you go for?"

"I liked my Tortle Monk, but he met an unfortunate fate. Last time I stepped in with a Centaur Bard-barian, which is a lot of fun for a session."

Clint landed on his feet and stared at Phil. "Your what?"

"My Centaur Bard-barian?"

"Bard-barian?"

"Multiclass Bard and Barbarian."

"Centaur?"

"What was the last edition, you played?"

"3.5"

"Oh, Clint, I might have to pay you in fifth edition books now." Phil said. "You should come by though, the group is very welcoming."

"Number one, Natasha would not approve," Clint said, holding up his finger. "Number two, I can buy my own books, thank you very much. Might have to drag Steve down, so he can whip up some art though."

"He'll do that for you?" Phil asked. "He's an amazing artist. I mean, it's what he does for Stark… graphic design."

"Yeah, I know, but that's all more computer based. He loves being able to properly draw and if I give him prompts, well…"

"Now, I might have to commission a picture of the late Joppo. Does he play?"

"Used to. He'd love playing something really odd, like a Centaur Bard-Barian."

Phil laughed. "I might have to ask, why doesn't he come on Saturdays?"

"Bucky-time. Bucky is not as big on the DnD. Now I really do want to start a new game."

"Well, if you need a space," Phil said. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Clint nodded as he moved the ladder. "I'll keep it in mind." 

Phil lingered though and their topics of conversation ranged around from being nerdy to current events and various topics in between as Clint completed his sweep. He did need to ask Phil for a towel and give part of the ceiling a quick scrub, though. Once he was done, he moved on, searching the store and making mental notes. He worked around customers, so he didn't really notice when the bell made its tone. He did notice that Daisy, who'd been in the aisle with him, peered out toward the door and then quickly slid past him and headed to the counter. She was scared and Clint peered around the shelves to see Phil talking with a red headed gentleman in the aisle. Daisy standing slightly behind Melinda with the counter between them. Both their eyes fixed on the red head and he had clearly just entered the store, his cheeks slightly red from the chill outside. Clint turned his attention to the conversation.

"I'd like to meet them," the red head said. "I want to be sure they're taking care of you and your business."

"They're busy, they're working," Phil said. "I have it handled."

Clint stepped out from the shelf into the aisle, because he was pretty sure this was about them. "Everything okay, Phil?"

Both men turned to look at him. Red with straight up suspicion and Phil with a frown. Clint folded his arms, showing off his arms. Red's eyes narrowed and Phil's eyes widened. 

"Everything is fine, Clint. Thank you for your concern. Elias has been around when some of the incidents have happened and he's a lawyer, so…"

"Oh, lawyer," Clint said, stepping forward, extending his hand. "Clint Barton, Spectral Assassins."

"You're the ghost hunter?" Elias asked, not extending his hand.

"One of them, Nat is around somewhere. We're just doing our initial scan. Things seem fairly quiet today, so…"

"Right," Elias said, looking him over as Clint did the same.

Clint knew he wasn't dressed professionally, but then, one never knew when ectoplasm was going to come into play. He normally didn't need the coveralls on the initial, but he'd learned not to wear his best on it either. "It's so nice to be your own boss, you can wear what you want."

"Of course," Elias murmured.

Clint smiled. "Not exactly the same for some corporate lawyer. Judging by the coat, I'd say you're pretty high up in that structure."

"Actually, he's a low man at Hammer," Phil said. "Until he saves up to open his practice."

"Exactly, coat was a gift," Elias said, eyes narrowing.

"Uh huh," Clint said, making a mental note to ask Tony if Hammer had been sniffing around this neighborhood. "What incidents were you around for again?"

"The cart, the coffee burning, and the lights," Daisy called from the front desk.

Clint made a mental note to talk to the ladies when Phil or Elias weren't around, but he nodded. "Right, well…"

"Clint," Natasha's voice cut through his information. "Are you finished scanning your side already?"

"Nope, guess I better get back to work," Clint said, turning, but not before he caught Elias checking out Natasha. Oh, the discussions that needed to be had when they'd left for the day. His partner was the best and gave him a wonderful excuse to get out of this conversation.

*

Phil sighed as he walked back to the store. He'd walked Elias back to his car at the other man's request, only to be questioned about whether he'd talked to those other lawyers again and another offer from Elias to handle it. He walked in and turned to the counter. Only to be confronted with Clint's jean clad ass, which really they were old, they shouldn't fit as well as they did. He was leaning against the counter and talking with Daisy. Melinda watching them with an approving smile. 

Clint was not what he'd expected as a ghost hunter. He was lively and friendly and… Well, if Elias wasn't his boyfriend then Phil might try and pursue something after this was over. He hadn't balked at the LGBT+ Book Club, well, except for the food fights, which frankly Phil had been here and seen it with his own eyes and he still couldn't believe it. 

He took his time, walking up to the counter, enjoying the view a bit. Clint turned, looking over his shoulder and giving him a quick grin, before giving his attention back to Daisy. 

"He's single," a quiet voice told him from his side.

Phil jolted, nearly yelped and quickly glanced to see that Melinda had caught that. He found Natasha looking at him. 

"And interested in men," Natasha added.

"I'm not," Phil said.

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Single. Elias…"

Natasha made a face. "Your ghost doesn't like him and he moves like a bigshot lawyer."

Phil shook his head. "What?"

Natasha shrugged, before moving away and touching Clint on his shoulder. Clint turned and casually draped an arm around his partner and she leaned into him as she asked Daisy a follow up question. Phil stared for a long moment at the casual intimacy, something he very much longed to have with Elias, but Elias wasn't comfortable. He missed it and it seemed that Clint was very much the tactile type, at least with Natasha, who claimed he was single.

"I think we have everything," Clint said, looking at Natasha.

Natasha nodded. She turned to look at Phil. "We're going to need to compare notes."

"Of course," Phil said.

"We should be in touch in two or three days. No more than a week," Natasha said.

"You just have said I have a ghost," Phil pointed out.

"Yes, but we have to figure out our recommendations for dealing with said ghost," Clint explained. "And get you some estimates put together."

Natasha nodded as she slipped away going for the cases. She was carrying both of the scanners and tucking them into their cases.

"Did you set up some tech?" Phil asked.

"A few pieces," Clint said. "Melinda said Daisy is your tech guru and I let her know where they are and how to tell if they aren't working right."

Phil nodded. "She's much better at it than I am."

"But since we found evidence, we don't need to leave much," Clint said, stepping forward. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

Phil stepped forward, his hand coming up to shake Clint's as the rug suddenly was yanked out from under him and he toppled into Clint, who caught him. He shouldn't have, but Clint had apparently braced himself and fucking caught him. He looked up to see Clint's eyes were over his shoulder. He glanced down and helped Phil up. 

"You okay?" the concern was evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I must have tripped," Phil said, glancing over to see Natasha at the edge of the carpet. She had a jar and was scooping something slimy into a jar.

"No, you were tripped," Clint corrected. "Ghost just yanked that rug. I'm not that fast."

"Ectoplasm to prove it," Natasha said, holding up the jar. She smiled at Phil, batting her eyes at him. "We sell ectoplasm cleaners."

"We can also take the rug and clean it for you for a price," Clint said. 

Phil looked at him.

"More expensive, but I'd recommend it," Clint added. "Ectoplasm is a bitch to clean up."

"But it moisturizes your skin so well," Natasha added.

Clint glared at his partner.

"Um…" Phil said.

"Clint's an ectoplasm magnet," Natasha said, standing up. "He's speaking from experience. It is a bitch to clean."

"Take the rug," Phil said with a sigh. "Don't charge me more than the cost to replace it and I'll pay."

"Will do," Clint said, stepping away and Phil could suddenly feel the cold on his back and he realized that Clint had kept his hand there as they had talked until he pulled away. He felt himself blush and turned to see Melinda giving him a smirk. Damn woman noticed everything in this store.

It wasn't long, before Clint and Natasha were gone, taking the rug with them after asking Daisy to send them the price of the replacement. 

Phil sighed, looking at Melinda. "Anyone else in the store?"

"Just Elias," Melinda answered.

"And our ghost," Daisy said, smiling.

"Do I want to know what you told Clint?"

"He asked about the ghost incidents that we've seen," Daisy said, smiling far too largely for just that.

Phil arched an eyebrow. "And..?"

"And if you were single and into guys," Daisy added.

"You told him I'm not single, right?" Phil asked.

"Of course," Daisy said.

"But neither of us would be upset if he managed to get between you and Elias," Melinda added.

Daisy paled. "I didn't say that."

"I did," Melinda said.

Phil stared at both of them, before sighing. "You two? I thought it was just Nick…"

"He stares at my ass or my boobs," Daisy said. "Whenever you aren't paying attention."

"Except if I'm around," Melinda stated. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, the ghost gets violent when Elias starts getting pushy, especially about those other lawyers."

Phil opened his mouth to object, but he nodded. Melinda had a point. "I… I'm sorry, but…"

"You like him," Melinda said. "And as your longest best friend… longest living best friend, I'm going to ask you, do you see yourself going the distance with him?" She held up her hand. "Don't answer. Just think about it. I know you don't want to be alone, but…"

"Clint's a hottie and if you don't want that, I may try," Daisy said.

"He's too old for you," Phil stated, frowning and then quickly added. "Plus what about that mechanic?"

Both women smiled at him, arching an eyebrow. Yeah, they both had noticed he'd objected to the age difference, something he didn't have with Clint, rather than Daisy's flirtations with the mechanic first. Phil sighed and shook his head. "Is there anything that needs my attention?"

"No, we got it," Melinda said. "Why don't you go home and think?"

Phil nodded and decided to do just that. Stupid, sexy ghost hunters and his meddling employees messing around with his lovelife. Stupid ghost, encouraging all of the above.

*

"He was practically drooling over the guy," Natasha said, looking over at Bucky. Bucky was supervising Darcy working on the mats from Phil's store. 

"I don't date clients," Clint stated from his spot on the couch, laptop on his stomach. "Are we going to write this estimate up or what?"

"I want to hear about the hottie owner," Bucky said, grinning over at Clint.

Clint groaned as he leaned his head into the armrest of the couch. "He so wasn't your type."

"But he's yours," Natasha said and Clint didn't even need to look over to see the look in her eye.

"He has a boyfriend," Clint stated, which was the worst news he'd gotten. "That red haired douchebag lawyer and I'm no homewrecker."

"I think his friends would see you as a blessing," Natasha replied.

"Is this seriously what you guys do all day?" Darcy asked, turning from the sink. "Gossip about Clint's love life or lack of love life? Someone could be helping me with this shit!"

"You're learning how to deal with it," Clint called after her. "Sometimes, you're going to have to clean it up. Carpet is honestly the worst, so…"

"If I can deal with it here, I can deal with it anywhere," Darcy intoned.

The door opened, blowing a cold breeze in and Kate stepped in, carrying a box. Clint's eyes narrowed. "We don't have an archery appointment."

"We don't," Kate said. "But I made an appointment to have a tarot reading from the spirits and I bought cookies." She waved the box and smiled widely. 

"Darcy?" Clint questioned.

"It's not for another half hour and it's with Carol. Why would I tell you?!" Darcy asked. "I will take a cookie, just leave it on the desk for when I'm done with this."

Clint shot a look at Bucky. 

Bucky shrugged. "She's good with phones and schedules. It's nice, so I can one hand clean this sty." 

"Cookie?" Kate asked, opening the box to him. It was filled with sugar cookies with the royal frosting from the good bakery. Clint wanted to object, instead he snagged one of them. He sat up a bit and broke it in half, before taking a bite of one of the halves. 

Kate made her way around the room, stopping to see what Darcy was working on. Darcy happily grumbled everything to her about what she was doing and why and then Kate offered to help. 

Clint shot a look over at Natasha.

"She volunteered to help," Natasha stated.

"Is that a problem?" Kate asked.

"Clint has issues with unpaid interns, and we see what you're trying to do," Natasha stated. 

Kate managed to look innocent and was met with three unimpressed faces. She sighed. "Alright, fine, I know what I want, and I'm willing to volunteer to do it." She looked at Clint. "Your issues?"

"Unpaid internships unfairly benefit the rich."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I can understand. Only reason I can afford to press about a job is because my dad is Derek Bishop, so I can afford to volunteer or have an unpaid internship with you for a while."

"A while?" Bucky asked.

"Dad would not approve of me ghost hunting, but… it's what I want to do. I had a friend, she died, and became a peaceful spirit. Some idiots took her out and nearly killed a bunch of us. You guys do it right."

Clint glanced over and met Natasha's eyes. They'd be talking about this, he was sure of it. "So…" 

The door opened with a bang and the red headed douche himself walked in, looking around with disgust clearly written on his face. He glanced at Clint and dismissed him, turning to Natasha.

"I assume, you're in charge," Elias said.

Natasha regarded him with a cool look, before nodding. "Can I help you, Mr…."

"Wronski, Elias Wronski," Elias said, smiling at her. "You're dealing with Furious Books Haunting?"

"We are," Natasha said with a slight nod.

"Excellent, you've met Phil Coulson," Elias said.

"I have." 

"I love the man, but he's out of his depth," Elias stated.

"You're his boyfriend," Clint stated.

"That doesn't make him less out of his depth or less stubborn," Elias said, shooting a glare at Clint.

"I have a deal for you. A way to make lots of money."

"I'm listening."

"Eradicate the ghost, be sloppy, destructive."

"He'll sue us for damages."

"And I'll make sure you have a lawyer that gets you off or at least runs Phil's pocketbook down he's forced to close."

"Why?" Natasha asked. "What do you get out of this?"

"I get a boyfriend that isn't at a piddly store all the time. My boss gets the property he wants, and…" Elias glanced back at Clint. "I get paid enough to open my own practice."

"What happens to Phil?" Clint asked.

"I'll take care of him until he finds a job that's better than some bookstore," Elias stated.

"This could hurt our reputation," Natasha said.

"You'll have Justin Hammer indebted to you," Elias stated. "Any ghost he needs removed, he'll call on you."

Clint opened his mouth to object, because they had Tony Stark in their pocket. They didn't need Justin Hammer. Then he closed, letting Elias dig his own grave and tapping a few keys on the computer. There had to be a way to record video on this thing.

"So you want us to destroy the shop…"

"I'll pay double your usual rate, make sure you don't have to pay damages, and take care of you."

"How do you know you won't welch on this deal?" Natasha asked.

"Because sweetheart," a second voice said and Clint's eyes darted to the door to find Hammer himself swaggering toward Natasha. "You have my word."

"Not good enough, payment up front," Natasha said.

"Cute, how do we know that you won't mess up the joint?" Justin replied.

Natasha hummed. "We're at an impasse."

"No, we aren't, because I own this place," Justin said, spinning his finger to indicate the building. 

Clint's eyes narrowed.

"Well, one of my other companies does as of a few hours ago, so you do this and you don't get evicted." He looked past her. "What with all this dangerous equipment."

"Well, I guess we have no choice then," Natasha said, leaning back.

"Good girl," Hammer said.

"But it's still Phil's choice," Clint said. "He decides the plan."

"Then you'll have to be convincing," Justin said, snorting at the sight of Clint. "Maybe not be such a nerdy basement dweller…" He glanced at Bucky… "Or greasy hipster." He looked back at Natasha. "You could do it, if Philly wasn't as gay as Elton John."

Natasha hummed. "I'll get them cleaned up."

"Good," Hammer said, turning to head out. Elias nodded and then followed him out. It was silent for a long moment.

"Wow," Darcy said. "You're not…"

"No," Natasha said, turning to look at Bucky. "Since Darcy can handle the phones, your new priority is a new place."

Bucky nodded. "Got it."

"I tried to get the computer up to record, but…" Clint said.

"I got it," Kate interjected. "I got it all. Well shortly after Clint mentioned that the first douche was talking about his own boyfriend."

Natasha nodded. "Good, send that to Clint. Clint."

Clint started digging in his pocket. "I'll send it to you, Bucky, and Jen."

"Jen?" Darcy asked.

"Walters. One of Stark's lawyers who also is our lawyer," Clint said. 

"Stark?" Kate asked.

"Our first big gig was for Tony," Natasha said. "He's been very supportive ever since. Our report has to include eradication for a ghost though now."

"Well, it's always an option, so…" Clint said. "Are we recommending that?"

Natasha shook her head. "Ghost was trying to keep Elias away from something, so…"

*

"...My recommendation is to hold a seance," Natasha said.

Phil blinked. "Really?" He flipped through the pages and found the one that he was looking at. "That's your most expensive option. Doesn't Natasha do essentially the same thing?"

"It is," Clint said. "A seance with Carol is different than with Natasha attempting contact. She can't force a ghost and we limit those to five attempts at contact, but each one costs the same price. While, seance will ensure that your ghost must communicate, especially since you seem to think it's your late friend, Nick."

Phil frowned as he considered it, but nodded. "Maybe we could try Natasha first…" He glanced up to see them looking at one another.

"I tried," Natasha said. "During our walkthrough."

"You did?" Phil asked. "Was that part of..."

Natasha shook her head. "I wasn't getting anything where I was until your boyfriend came in and then he made his presence known. One word. I tried again when he yanked the rug out. He didn't have anything he wanted to say to me."

"Natasha can usually get a ghost to talk. He's got no interest," Clint admitted with a little shrug.

Phil nodded, sighing softly as he looked at the options. He pushed the eradication one away. He couldn't do that to his best friend, not without trying one of the more peaceful options. Tasha and Clint leaned back, giving him time to read over the proposals, before nodding. They outlined exactly why they thought so in the notes. He nodded. "Alright, seance, it is…"

"Excellent," Natasha said. "Now, location, this is a big store…"

"I know," Phil said, looking around.

"Is there part of the store Nick liked?"

Phil glanced over at the chair by the window. "Yeah, we used to have coffee here almost every morning. That chair was his."

"We were thinking about the coffee area, so that's good," Clint said, leaning over. "Always good to be in agreement."

Phil smiled and nodded. "So, when?"

"We need to check with Carol about when the stars are right," Clint said with a shrug. "And we need to do something about the windows."

"What's wrong with windows?" Phil asked.

Clint gave him a long look. "They can become a window to the otherside, so… We need to cover them."

The door jangled and Phil glanced over to see Steve standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I thought you were open."

"Not yet," Phil said.

"But you came at a good time," Clint said, leaning back in his chair, tucking his hands behind his head. 

Steve sighed. "What do you want?"

"We need the windows covered for a seance. Think you can do something?"

Steve glanced over at Phil. "Do you need this or is Clint being Clint?"

"I'm having them do a seance, so… yes?"

"If you're doing a seance, then yeah, you do," Steve agreed. "Any ideas?"

Phil shook his head. "I just found out about this. Um, your rate…"

"I'll bill these assholes," Steve said, gesturing toward Nat and Clint.

"Sweet, I get final approval on the design," Clint said with a grin. "I already have ideas."

Phil looked over at him and frowned. "Why does that fill me with dread?"

"Because that's what happens when Clint gets ideas," Natasha said, patting his arm. "We all get filled with dread. Thankfully, Steve is involved. We only really worry when it's Tony."

Phil glanced over to see Steve's full body shudder as he headed over to the coffee bar. "Do you mind…?"

"Go ahead, I can give you free coffee for the work you're going to be doing."

"So, we have a plan?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded. "Do I want to know your idea?"

"Probably, but I'm not telling." Clint's hands came back down on the table as he braced himself to lean forward. "I think you'll like it though."

Phil regarded the earnest look he was getting. "Do you really think you know me that well?"

Clint studied him for a long moment. "Yeah, I think I do."

Phil blinked, surprised at the confidence. "Whatever you're thinking of, it has to have something to do with the store."

"I figured," Clint said, giving him a smug grin. "And it does."

Phil glanced over at Natasha, who shrugged. He sighed. "I guess, I'm going to have to trust Steve then."

"Yeah," Steve said. "I'll make sure whatever he wants fits for here."

"Do you have the time?" Phil asked.

"Tony will let me off for Spectral Assassin business," Steve admitted.

"He will?" Phil asked, glancing at Clint and Natasha. He realized that Natasha had mentioned that Clint's ideas were only dangerous when Tony was involved. That couldn't be Tony Stark, could it?

Clint was nodding. "We've got multiple ins with him."

"Do you?"

"He stole our secretary," Clint groused.

Natasha chuckled. "He's cranky, because Darcy, our new secretary, and Kate, our intern, have been giving him a hard time lately."

"I've gone from a Melinda to a Melinda and two Daisys," Clint added.

Phil frowned. "That does sound rough, though I wonder how you know them so well."

"I had to call and schedule the meeting."

"Darcy didn't do it?"

"There are some clients I like to give the personal touch," Clint almost purred.

Phil blinked, looking at Natasha, who looked amused. Rather like how he pictured Melinda would look in this situation. He glanced over and found that Steve had gone to his paper and was ignoring them. He sighed. "Alright, I'm beat and need to get my store ready. What do I need to sign?"

Natasha pointed out what needed his signature and he signed it and then got up to go open it. He went into the back and when he came back, Clint and Steve were bent over a napkin whispering to one another and looking at the window. Phil left them to it.

*

"Look, I wouldn't come to you, but it's kind of an emergency," Bucky said, looking across the table at the smirking man.

"Tell me more Barnes," Sam said.

"Well, the place you found us last time went and sold to Hammer, so…"

"You guys finally looking to buy?" Sam asked.

Bucky sighed. "We still can't afford it unless we go the Stark option."

"Which he would do, because it's Rhodey," Sam agreed.

"And Clint, but Clint and Natasha don't want to take Stark's money and I can't blame them for that," Bucky said. "However Hammer has taken an interest in us and…" Bucky made a face.

"Man is scum?"

"Man is scum." Bucky regarded Sam. "You have anything?"

"Same needs as last time?"

Bucky sighed. "Yeah, place for a lab, Carol's workroom, reception area. Garage for the car and showers as close to the garage as possible."

"Living space?"

Bucky made a face, but nodded. "I was hoping to ask Tasha to move in with me, but with us needing to move the business… I don't think it'll happen."

"Did you ask?"

"She's not going to leave Clint," Bucky admitted. Clint was Natasha's brother and she would do anything she could to make him happy. Bucky understood that, he was the same way with Steve, but he also wanted to progress his relationship with Natasha. 

"You should ask," Sam advised.

"I know," Bucky agreed. "Back to the reason, I'm buying you breakfast…"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam waved him off. "I got you." He pulled up his phone and started tapping on it. 

Bucky waited quietly.

"Four places," Sam said, setting his phone down.

"Can we go now?"

Sam nodded. "Cut the check."

Bucky sighed and caught the waitress' eye. He paid for the food and they headed out. The first place wouldn't have room for all the equipment they needed. The second place had potential, but would need a remodel. The third place didn't have showers anywhere near the garage. The fourth place was a staircase nightmare and Carol hated that she was upstairs, especially since she did have older clients. 

Bucky sighed as he considered the options. None of them were great.

"Alright, I got one more," Sam said as he lowered his phone. "There are issues."

"Issues?" Bucky repeated.

Sam nodded. "Owner died and whoever inherited it hasn't said what they want they want to do with it. I can show you it, but…"

"Don't get my hopes about it," Bucky agreed with a nod. "Let's see this place."

Sam nodded and they climbed into the car. He parked outside a building and Bucky sighed, looking at a plain storefront. "There a garage in the back?"

"Says it has a loading dock," Sam said, climbing out. 

Bucky trailed after him and he could picture the reception area in the front area, if they took out the bar. "So restaurant?"

"Yep," Sam said. "Kitchen was downstairs, I think, as well as food prep."

Bucky wandered the first floor and with a remodel it could work. Needed a few walls, but it would have space for Carol and her work. They could even add a small records room. Sam led them downstairs and there was a garage. 

"This built into a hill?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, so the garage is on this level," Sam said.

"And the kitchen can be converted into lab space and showers." Bucky said, looking over it. "I mean the pipes are in the right area, unlike that one place."

"And it has another floor for living space, which will need some walls."

"Well, let's go see it," Bucky said. "This does look like the best place for us though."

"Yeah, if we can figure out what the owner wants to do with it," Sam said. "I know we're not the only one looking at it."

"We aren't?" Bucky asked.

"So a couple years back, there was talk that Hammer went around trying to buy up this block for their new headquarters. He didn't get it, but he's still interested," Sam explained as they headed up the stairs. "Word on the street is that he's circling again with the previous owner's death."

"Lovely," Bucky muttered as they entered the upstairs. It was open, but Bucky could imagine how this place could be an actual apartment rather than just an open floor plan. He mentally marked off the space needed for everything and threw in an extra bedroom, so that Carol and/or Rhodey could crash if need be. Tight, but far more workable than the other place. "Sam, I hate to ask…"

"I'll do what I can," Sam said nodding. 

Bucky glanced around. "Probably should come up with a second choice though."

"I hate to say it, but I would," Sam agreed.

*

Phil glanced down at the text that said, he could come to the store. The great window painting was completed. Early this morning, Steve and whoever helped him with this had started yesterday afternoon and shooed Phil away from the store. He was curious and, well, Elias was busy with paperwork on his supposed day off, so Phil headed the shop.

He could see a rather large gathering as he approached his store and people taking pictures of it. As he neared, he realized that there were a number of his DnD regulars.

"Hey Phil," Mac called, waving at him. There was a murmuring and the group went quiet as Mac jogged toward him. 

"Mac, I'm surprised that you're not inside already," Phil said.

"Yeah, well…" Mac trailed off, glancing back toward the store. He looked at Phil. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Phil said, slowly.

"Close your eyes," Mac instructed.

Phil regarded him for a long moment and did what he requested.

"I'm going to grab your arm and guide you to, like, the middle, so you can take it in, okay?"

"Okay…" Phil said slowly. 

Mac did what he said, guiding him. "Steve outdid himself on this one."

"It must be something if you're excited about it," Phil murmured.

Mac chuckled. "You'll see…"

There was a bit of jostling as Jemma and Leo argued about the best spot for Phil to open his eyes at. He had to threaten them with opening them early, if they didn't just agree. Finally the time came for Phil to open his eyes and be greeted with an ad for RPG Saturdays. To the left featured a group that Phil realized contained the DnD group's characters. There was Leo's warforged artificer, Jemma's druid half-elf, Elena's tabaxi monk, Daisy's Earth genasi sorcerer, Robbie's tiefling Hex-adin, Robbie's brother, Gabe's, Dragonborn fighter, and the one nearest to Phil's heart was the tortle monk, which was clearly his own Joppo. To the right, Phil assumed was the Pathfinder campaign run by one Scott Summers and his group of old classmates. He recognized Jean's Ifrit psychic, but he wasn't as close to them as he was with the DnD group. In the center was a what looked like a mystical roulette wheel, with multiple pieces of the pie. Phil recognized the criminal bears and the Cthulhu monster for Call of Cthulhu. The top piece was empty and filled with a question mark, which was a nice touch as the evening game tended to be random. 

"It's gorgeous," Phil murmured, eyes going back to Joppo, because he couldn't believe that he was right there.

"Hey," Clint's voice yelled.

Phil glanced towards it and found him leaning out the door to the store.

"Are we playing some Dungeons and Dragons or what?" Clint asked. His attention more towards Mac.

"Yeah, come on," Mac said. "Clint has been working on this character." The group dispersed and Phil found himself trailing after them. The tables were pushed together already as the others settled in. 

"You playing?" Daisy asked, leaning into him.

"Um," Phil said, considering it. He wanted to, but a glance at the clock made him realize that Elias would be wrapping up for lunch and he wouldn't be able to do much. "No, I'm supposed to have lunch with Elias."

"You sure?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Phil murmured. He wandered over toward the counter where Melinda was talking to a customer and ducked behind it. He eyed the area, watching as the group set up. 

"Reason number 87," Melinda said, leaning against the counter next to him. "Why I think you should find someone else."

"Do you really have 87 reasons or are you just saying a random number?" Phil asked, looking over at her. 

She arched an eyebrow at him.

Phil sighed, deciding to change the subject. "I really like the picture, but I think it's kind of dark."

"Steve said that he had areas that he could scrape off to lighten it up," Melinda said. "After the seance. He planned it that way."

"I'm going to have to commission him," Phil murmured. He paused. "Hey Clint!"

"Yeah?" Clint said, turning around.

"Are you playing that Elven Ranger?" Phil asked.

"Nah, Mac asked me to play a cleric, so I decided to push and also play as an aarakocra," Clint admitted.

Phil nodded. "Cool."

Clint flashed him a grin and then turned around, engaging with the group. He seemed to fit in well. Phil decided to do some of the jobs that he'd put off to keep him busy until Elias texted him to let him know he was ready for lunch.

Of course, Elias didn't text him. The bell chimed and Elias strode in, looking upset. "What the hell is that Phil?"

"What?" Phil asked.

"That monstrosity on your windows," Elias said.

"We needed to cover the windows for the seance," 

"Seance?" Elias repeated. "You're going to have a seance?"

"Yes," Phil said.

Elias glanced around, spotting Barton that was glancing over his shoulder at them. He glared at the man. "Why a seance?"

"Because that's the option I chose," Phil stated.

"It's a ghost, you should eliminate it!"

"He still has that option," Clint said. "We can try the seance, if it doesn't work then…"

Elias glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Playing Dungeons and Dragons," Clint replied. "Wanna join? Mac is pretty good as a DM."

"Why would I play Dungeons and Dragons? I have better things to do than play make believe."

"Of course," Phil said, grabbing his arm. "We're going to lunch, remember?"

"I know," Elias said, looking at him. "I don't like him here."

"Well, right now, he's a customer," Phil pointed out.

"And what is he buying?"

"Coffee and probably fifth edition," Clint replied. 

"Come on," Phil said. "Let's go and have lunch."

"Fine," Elias said, wrapping an arm around him and practically dragging Phil out of the store. "I don't like how he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Phil asked.

Elias stared at him.

"If he's looking I haven't noticed him, you know I only have eyes for you."

Elias sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting. He wants you and I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"Never," Phil said, leaning in to kiss him, only to have Elias pull back.

"We're in public," Elias reminded. "Let's go grab some take out and go to yours."

"Sounds like a plan," Phil agreed, letting Elias guide him away from the store.

*

"Did you have fun?" Natasha asked as Clint glanced up from the delicate repair job. 

"I did, how'd the Mackinens job go?" Clint asked.

"Just fine, it was nice working with Rhodey." Natasha commented.

"He go check in with Carol?"

"Yep, and Bucky's getting ready to pack up, but I thought I'd come see how today went with you."

"I had fun. Definitely going back, if you can spare me?"

"Oh, I can spare you, I'll just get Kate to fill in," Natasha teased.

"Probably," Clint said, recognizing that Kate was becoming a part of the team, even if it still was unofficially. She wasn't going to leave it alone and Natasha liked stubborn people.

There was a noisy clatter that came from downstairs. 

"Whoa, hey," Bucky's stated.

"Just shut up," a different voice said.

Clint gave Natasha a look and they both moved to look down to where the reception area was and found two guys with guns. Both were fairly generic looking, three skinny white guys with greasy brown hair with handkerchiefs covering their face. Each one had a different color mask and Clint mentally designated them based on those names. 

"You two come on down, quietly," Black growled, pointing a shotgun at them.

Natasha and Clint shared a look and then made their way down the stairs, hands raised slightly. Clint caught sight of an orange shape watching out of the corner of his eye.

"What's the problem, gentlemen?" Natasha asked.

"We don't want no ghost lovers in our neighborhood," Yellow sneered at them.

"Well, let's just discuss this," Natasha said as they came by and stood with their backs to the small wall behind the desk. 

"Does it look like we want to talk, bitch?" Blue growled.

There was a clatter upstairs and Clint glanced up.

"There anyone else here?" Black asked. 

"Just the cats," Clint replied. "We have a mouse problem."

"Check it out," Black ordered Blue. 

Blue nodded and headed toward the steps. 

"They got at least one cat," Yellow said, looking upwards. Clint shifted back toward the wall, not much, but enough to be closer as Natasha shifted toward the front. Carol's familiars were up to something.

"They got a second one," Blue said from the steps. "Ah, shit, boss, found the motherload. All their tech is up here."

"If you can't steal it, break it," Black ordered. 

As there was a sudden familiar gagging noise. 

"Uh, kitty is about to get sick," Blue said sounding disgusted. Then he yelped and there was a crash. As that happened, Clint moved, grabbing the bow off the wall and stringing it. He had an arrow nocked into it a moment later and glanced up to see Yellow and Black dealing with two cats, completely missing the fact that Natasha was closing in on them. She knocked Yellow's feet out from under them as Clint fired an arrow right past Black's face. Black, who was pulling his gun up to shoot at Chewie, froze, only for Chewie to manifest his cthulhu side. Black yelped and dropped him and turned to find Clint aiming at him.

Clint relaxed a moment later and Black seemed to look smug, which he lost moments later as Natasha grappled him from behind and took him down. His gun went flying as there were loud steps from above. 

"Freeze," Rhodey said and Clint could picture him and Carol, both carrying glocks and aiming at the thugs below.

Clint relaxed as Natasha pulled away with a glance.

Black looked like he wanted to bolt.

"Try it," Carol said. "I'll shoot you dead and put your spirit into something small and filled with catnip for my familiars to play with."

"Buck?" Clint asked, looking over at him.

"Yellow's out cold," Bucky said, holding up the phone to his face. "Yes, hello, this James Barnes with Spectral Assassins. We just had three men try to rob us and we'd like the police to come arrest them. No, ma'am, I don't think they expected any of us to be former military, much less all of us. We'll also need an ambulance." He held the phone away from his ear. "One of you should call Jen."

"Right," Natasha said, going over to grab Bucky's cell that was sitting on the desk.

Black started nudging toward the door. Clint pulled and fired, cutting off his exit. "I am choosing to miss. Next one goes in your knee."

"Clint?" Carol called. "Cats okay?"

Clint scanned the room, but at Carol's question, both of the cats jumped up, Chewie landing on the desk and Goose at Clint's feet. "They look okay."

"Good," Carol murmured.

It wasn't long before the police showed up. Clint dropped the bow completely and held his hands up as he knew both Rhodey and Carol were doing. Natasha was the one that talked to them at first, explaining the situation with Bucky's occasional comments.

"Ugh," One of the officers said as they handcuffed Black. "He smells like piss."

A few more minutes later, Jen Walters walked through the door, looking like she'd just rolled out of bed. "What have you done now?" 

"Hey! We were the ones that were attacked," Clint objected, dropping down on the couch.

Jen sighed, looking at the officers. "Are they in trouble?"

"Did you guys seriously call your lawyer?" one of the officers said to Natasha.

Natasha shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

The officer sighed and looked at Jen. "We're going to need their statements, but it looks like they're not. Mr. Barnes is pulling security tapes for us. Ms. Romanova may be in trouble due to the amount of force used on suspect number 2 and well, suspect number 3 fell down the stairs."

"Cat scared him," Clint replied. Both cats had scared the hell out of Clint when he'd first seen them go all Cthulhu. Freaky ass demonspawn cats that were very good boys. 

"Do you want to collect statements now?" Jen was asking the officer.

The officer nodded. "We need to, uh, separate them and…"

Jen nodded. "Carol, do you have a client?"

"No," Carol said. "We can use that room for one. Lab for a second place unless you want to be with us."

"I think I better," Jen said, eyeing Clint. "Some of you have the habit of running your mouths."

Clint shrugged.

"Alright," Jen said. "Who'd you like to speak to first?"

"Um," the officer said.

"I'd like to go first," Carol said. "I have a seance tomorrow. I need some sleep."

"Second, then," James called. "I'm her ride and everything was pretty much handled by the time we got out here."

"Let's go then," the officer said, heading up the stairs with Jen.

Clint dropped onto the couch, watching the officers move about the space and take pictures. There was a 'mrrow' as Goose jumped up onto the arm of the couch and gave him an expectant look. Sighing, Clint reached into the end table drawer to pull out the bag of treats. Chewie hurried over and Clint doled out a few pieces to each cat. "Good boys," he whispered, scritching their heads as they ate.

*

Phil's store was bustling, mostly with gawkers, but most of them were at least pretending to be buying books as Spectral Assassins set up for this evening. Jasper, from the bakery on the other side of the block, had asked if he could participate and Phil had directed him over to Bucky, who seemed to be keeping a list. He hadn't been the last of Phil's neighbors, Izzy Hartley and Victoria Hand of the combination dance/martial arts studio had also asked and they were two doors down. Felix Blake that ran the medical supply store next door had arrived and gone to talk to Izzy and Jeffrey Mace that ran the kitchen supply store. 

Spectral Assassins had cleared the coffee area of tables and chairs. They had scrubbed the floor and laid down a mat with sigils and marking, which when Daisy had asked, Natasha had said they were for protection. It was easier to have a mat rather than rewrite the sigils everytime. Not that they hadn't gone over them all over again to make sure they were in good shape. Clint and Rhodey were rolling in a table, which settled in the area. Clint left the store as Rhodey went to working on the table. 

The door jangled and Robert Gonzales the accountant from the other end of the block walked in and headed straight to Phil.

"Robert," Phil said. 

"Phil," Robert said with a nod. "I hear you're having a seance."

"I am."

"Fury?"

"That's the current theory," Phil admitted. 

He looked over at Phil. "Think I can ask him a question?" 

"I don't know, we're trying to get him not to attack people," Phil explained. He arched an eyebrow. "What do you need to know?"

"I helped him finance buying some property a couple of years ago," Gonzales said. "I want to know who got the property."

"Fury had the other property?"

"Phil, I know you probably don't remember, you'd broken up with that… musician."

"It was mutual," Phil replied automatically. Aubrey had moved across the country and he hadn't wanted to go with her. He also hadn't wanted to hold her back and while it had broken his heart to watch his relationship slowly fall apart as she prepared to move and then actually leaving. It was a slow drift apart that had wreaked havoc on Phil.

Robert gave him a long look. "Anyway, there was a corporate bigwig that came and tried to buy up a bunch of places. Nick and I realized what was happening and while they got a few Nick got the rest and refused to sell. You threw yourself into here and he took over managing the other properties."

Phil frowned. "I never realized…"

"Eh, he planned to bring you on, but everything got a bit crazy when he got sick."

Phil nodded. "There are times I still can't believe he's gone."

"He went too fast," Robert agreed.

"I can't guarantee anything, but we can see," Phil said. "I'll ask if that question is possible."

"Thank you," Robert stated. Phil took a deep breath as the door chimed and Clint came back in. He went straight over to Rhodey. Phil made his way to Bucky. 

"Got another one?" Bucky asked, looking at Phil.

Phil nodded. "And he wants to ask about some property that Nick owned."

"Right, how close were they?"

"Friends for years. I think Robert did his taxes for as long as he's owned this place."

Bucky nodded. "Business friends."

"Yeah," Phil agreed as Natasha walked in with another woman. Both were carrying carriers. "Are they bringing animals?"

"Yeah," Bucky said. "We decided to exercise the use of familiar protections."

"I thought you guys didn't think you needed that?" Phil asked, recalling the conversation.

Bucky nodded. "We didn't, but we discussed it this morning and changed our minds after last night."

"Last night?" Phil questioned, because it had been quiet all night as far as he knew. 

"Nothing that happened here."

"But, then why would it affect here?" Phil asked.

"Because we think it's connected, so we're ensuring Carol's safety and ours."

Phil frowned, but Bucky stepped away and went to greet Natasha, who was letting out one of the cats. The others were busy and the blonde woman with Natasha walked over to him. "Phil Coulson?"

"Yes," Phil said.

"Carol Danvers," she said offering her hand.

Phil took it and stared at the woman. She was dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt around her waist. She was not what he was expecting.

She grinned. "I'm never what anyone expects."

Phil smiled at her. "So, uh, I've had a couple of neighbors show up and Bucky has a list of everyone that would like to be included."

Carol nodded. "Those that need to be here, tend to find their way."

"Is there anything I can do?" Phil asked.

Carol shook her head. "Nah, we don't do these often, but it's often enough that we've got it down."

"Bucky mentioned something happened last night…?"

"We don't have proof currently, so we decided we're not saying anything," Carol said.

"We?"

"Spectral Assassins. Clint says your crew here is a little family. We've got ours."

There was a headbutt against his leg and Phil glanced down to see an orange cat rubbing against him. Phil squatted down and offered his fingers for the cat to sniff. "Well, aren't you friendly."

The cat sniffed and then rubbed against them. 

"Well, you're allowed at the table," Carol said and Phil glanced up to see the large circle table in the center.

"It wasn't that big…"

"Yeah, Clint built one of the circle tables that enlarge as you spin it for this," Carol explained.

Phil nodded. 

Carol and the cats made their way through those that wanted to participate as Phil started getting customers to leave. Electric candles were lit, because it worked just as well as regular candles. People started taking seats and were adjusted according to how Carol wanted them. Phil went to take his seat as he noticed the heavier equipment being pulled out.

"Clint?" Phil questioned.

"Just a precaution," Clint said, strapping on a heavy backpack. 

"I hope I can get a full explanation later?"

"Maybe," Clint said. 

"Phil," Carol called. "We're ready."

Phil gave Clint a long look, before going to sit down next to Carol. Both cats jumped onto the table bracketing Carol as she began to talk. Phil's eyes went to Clint, standing near the counter, looking serious. His eyes weren't on Carol though, they were on the door and sure enough the door chimed. 

"We're closed," Clint said to whoever had come in.

"I know, I'm Matt Murdock from Nelson and Murdock. I need to speak to Phil Coulson," a familiar voice said. "He's been avoiding my calls and letters and…"

"He's busy, but… you can wait," Clint said.

"Is there something going on?" Matt asked.

"Seance, just keep heading toward my voice," Clint said. "You can talk to him afterwards."

"Thank you." Phil saw Matt make his way over using a cane.

One of the cats started hissing and had shifted toward the door as it chimed again.

Clint's eyes went to the cat and back to the door. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Wrong-ski. We're in the middle of something."

"Phil doesn't mind when I come to see him," Elias' voice came. 

"Well, he's in the middle of the seance…"

Rhodey whistled and Clint glanced toward him. Clint's smile grew into something more feral. "You know what, why don't you come take a seat and wait?"

"Spirit, come to me," Carol ordered. The lights flicked off and then back on. Things were quiet and Phil glanced over at Carol to find her staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked.

"Really, Cheese? A Medium?" The voice was Carol's, but the tone and accent were all Nick's. He'd also never mentioned the nickname Cheese to anyone at Spectral Assassins.

Phil blinked. "Well, yeah… I…"

The cat started growling and Phil glanced up to see another the outline of something forming above the shelves. 

"Stay at the table," Barnes ordered as a beam appeared, striking the outline. The spectre let out a wail. Another beam came from the other side of the room and then a third from Clint.

"Not weakening," Natasha yelled out.

"Testing Tech!" Clint called and his beam cut out. He pulled out a bow, pulled, and fired. A beam of light shot out and went through the other spectre. Then a second and third. "Going to Proton Wand."

The continuous beam of energy emerged and then Rhodey and Natasha converged toward Clint, dragging the spectre with them. Rhodey threw something and there was a flash of light and the spectre disappeared. 

"Caught," Rhodey said, picking up a trap. 

Phil looked back to see Carol watching it with an expression that he'd seen on Nick's face multiple times. Carol or Nick turned and looked at him and shook his head.

"Nick," Phil said. "If you want to haunt here, then can you not destroy things?"

"I'll stop destroying things when your stupid ass boyfriend learns to take 'no' for answer," Nick replied.

"Excuse me," Elias said, stepping into the light. 

Clint was there almost immediately. "You need to stay out of the circle."

"Oh, let him come in," Fury said. "I'll play nice once he's gone."

"Is that your demand?" Bucky asked. "That Elias stays out of the store."

Fury looked at Bucky. "I'd prefer if he stayed out of Phil's life completely, but I'll settle for the store, because it's the only place I am."

Phil frowned, looking over at Elias as he considered it. Nick could stay and he'd miss Elias' visits, but it was Nick. 

"Phil should be able to think about it," Elias stated. 

"So you can convince him to get rid of me," Nick asked. "Well, try to, because you're bound to fail at that."

"I don't make deals with spirits," Elias growled.

Nick hummed. "You know it's interesting, Carol? Yeah, she's Carol, she's tossing me bits of information. Some of her memories." He looked at Phil. "You might want to ask Natasha about the video of Elias' visit to Spectral Assassins."

"You went to Spectral Assassins?" Phil asked.

"No," Elias snorted.

"Our security cameras have you on tape," Clint stated. "What's better is our intern recorded the conversation."

Elias glared at Clint.

"Go ahead and try it," Clint said. 

"I like the ghost hunter," Nick said, leaning in to whisper in Phil's ear. 

"Nick," Robert said. "I have to ask about the…"

"Murdock has my will. He'll make sure it's in safe hands," Nick said, interrupting him. "You want good behavior from me, Cheese, keep Elias Wronski out of this store."

Carol gasped and jolted. "Ugh, bastard."

"Carol?" Rhodey questioned.

"War Machine rocks with a x, all caps," Carol said. She took a few deep breaths and murmured something. "You may all exit the circle."

The overhead lights flipped on and the door chimed again. His phone dinged and Phil pulled it up to see a text from an unknown number. It was a video file. 

"Phil?" Elias questioned.

Phil looked up to see Clint nod at him and he hit play as Elias' voice came from the little speakers and broke his heart. Phil closed his eyes as opened them as the voice came to an end. Phil opened them and met Clint's apologetic eyes. He looked over at Elias.

"I can explain," Elias stated.

"You can leave," Phil stated. "Nick can have his full wish. We're through. You can leave now."

"Good, we have a warrant for his arrest," a police officer said, walking into his room.

"For what?" 

"I've three suspects that all name him as the mastermind behind the attack on Spectral Assassins last night," the officer said.

Phil shook his head, looking at Clint, who shrugged. Yes, the group’s desire for extra protection made sense as well as their quick response to the other spectre. Phil watched as the officers arrested Elias and led him out. He glanced over to see Robert talking to Mr. Murdock and went to see what that was all about.

"Coulson inherited the property," Murdock stated as Phil approached. "I just have some paperwork for him to sign to make it official."

"The Hammer property?" Phil questioned.

"It looks like," Robert said, studying him. "Just don't sell it to Hammer."

"I would never," Phil said, shaking his head. "I…" He looked at Murdock. "What do I need to sign?"

Matt tapped the counter. "I set it up while you talking to the late Mr. Fury."

"Thank you," Phil said, vaguely aware of a presence coming behind him as he started signing. He thought it was Clint, but when he turned after finishing it was Bucky. He jolted. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Bucky said. "I'd like to buy or rent one of these properties."

Phil blinked. "Seriously?"

"Who's your realtor?" Matt asked.

"Sam Wilson."

"He's serious," Matt said. "Wilson is the whole reason I'm here. So annoying."

"I'm so glad he's using his talents for good and not evil," Bucky said.

"I think we can work something out," Phil said. "Maybe later?"

"Of course, just…" Bucky twitched, clearly wanting to mark the one he wanted.

"Put a sticky note on the one you want," Phil said and moved out of the way to look around the store. 

Robert was waiting for him. "I'll stop in tomorrow. We'd like to have a community meeting soon. You're the new landlord for a lot of them now."

Phil shook his head as he realized that it was true. "Schedule it with Melinda."

Robert nodded. "Thank you Phil. Sorry to force my way in. I just…"

"You were watching out for everyone," Phil said, giving him a small smile.

"I tried, but… things need to be done," Robert said. "We'll talk later. Good night Phil."

"Good night," Phil said.

Robert headed for the door.

Phil glanced over to see Melinda and Daisy helping pick up candles to turn off and set into their boxes as well Clint. Rhodey was standing over Carol, and Natasha was talking with an unknown woman. Phil sighed and made his way over to them.

"I assume you sent the video?"

"I did," Natasha said. "Once Nick mentioned it, I wanted you to see it before the cops got here."

"You knew they were coming?"

"Not until mid-seance."

Phil nodded. "That's why Clint didn't force him out."

"I texted Rhodey that were looking for him," the other woman said. She extended her hand. "Jen Walters, attorney for Stark Industries and Spectral Assassins. I'd like to offer my services pro bono if you need to get anything from Elias and or Hammer."

"Thank you," Phil said. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Murdock is a good one though. I'd keep him."

"Not going to make an argument for yourself?"

Jen snorted. "Did you miss the part where I work for Stark and he's also assigned me his two bestest buddies' business as well?"

"Fair," Phil said.

"I will help, Hammer and Elias are tricky, so…" Jen trailed off. "Sometimes it helps to have a Stark Lawyer on the team for some extra clout."

"Do you know Elias?" Phil asked.

"Sorry to say," Jen said. "We've duked it out in the courtroom often enough."

Phil nodded, because he had a bad feeling about this. "How high up is Elias in Hammer?"

"One of the top lawyers for Hammer," Jen admitted.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." 

"Sorry," Jen said.

"It's not your fault. I was played," Phil admitted. "By a handsome face."

"Happens," Natasha replied. "Can we do anything to help?"

"I don't think so," Phil said. "I may want to renegotiate payment."

Natasha's eyebrows rose. "You…"

"There's a building Bucky wants for you," Phil said, cutting off her tirade. "I may just give it to you in lieu of payment for this and dealing with any and all ghosts for on the property I just inherited. With a limit or for time or based on how often you're needed to finish off what you owe."

"Have Murdock draft that one and tell him I'll see him at the bargaining table," Jen said. "Do you guys need me for anything?"

Natasha shook her head. "Only to head off Stark."

"I'll do my best, but you know he'll be at the office as soon as he realizes you're done here."

"I know," Natasha said. 

"Pleasure meeting you," Jen said, before heading out. 

"Likewise," Phil replied. When he turned, he saw Natasha heading over and talking with Clint.

"That was fun," Daisy said. "And then it was not. At least for you. Sorry, boss."

"I'll be okay," Phil said. "Just give me a bit to grieve."

"Yeah, not too long. Otherwise that beefcake is going to disappear off the market," Daisy said in a mock whisper.

Phil snorted. "You all seem intent on throwing us together?"

"He's interested. You're interested. Go for it boss." She shoved him forward a bit.

Phil shot her a glare over his shoulder and found Clint standing there.

"So, I said I'd tell you about the extra protections," Clint said. "If I could and now I can, so drink?"

Phil tilted his head as he considered the idea. Part of him really wanted to go with Clint, who was handsome and kind. The other part of him wanted to go cry in the shower, because he was now a major property owner and he had no idea how to deal with that. He also wanted to go punch things, because damn was he pissed at Elias (and maybe he wanted to cry a bit about that, too.)

"You just talked to your dead friend and broke up with your boyfriend. I figure we can kill multiple birds with one one stone over a drink. You can drown sorrows, bitch about your ex, be distracted, and… get information?"

Phil nodded. He'd also have delightful company and it seemed like Clint recognized Phil's emotional state was not good for flirting right now, which made Clint all that more appealing. A guy that respected boundaries? Yes, please. "Alright, that sounds like a plan? Can we go now?"

"Yeah, Bruce's should still be open," Clint said. "And Tasha has said I should take you and answer your questions about everything and anything."

"Sounds like a nice plan," Phil agreed. "Let's go."

Clint grinned and together they headed for the door.

*

The thing with being friends with Tony Stark was it made moving day less crazy than it had any right to be. He hired the very best and paid top dollar to move everything from the old building into the new building. The only thing Clint needed to do was supervise. He was in charge of the lab. Carol had her spirit room along with Rhodey. Darcy and Bucky were in charge of the waiting room and Natasha was in charge of the apartment upstairs. At least the part of getting all boxes into the right room, because Natasha and he wanted to unpack it themselves.

The old restaurant had taken two months to remodel during which time Clint had made himself a regular feature at Phil's DnD sessions and Phil had been playing as well. Clint had also started showing up at the store fairly regularly to have coffee in the morning, especially after late nights. Enough that Phil had brought a horrible cheap, easy to clean, plastic chair that had been labeled the Ectoplasm Chair. Steve had stolen it one day and it came back hideously painted in neon and glitter. The kids loved it, even though it was really there for whenever Clint might have splashed. Clint had a feeling he'd be wandering over there after late night tech-a-thons. That was a nice thought and Clint smiled at it. 

"You know, I don't like that you don't have windows in this place," Tony said, jarring Clint from his thoughts.

"I got the garage door, right outside," Clint pointed over his shoulder. "Besides, it just leaves more room for all these screens."

"True," Tony said, looking around and watching as the movers were installing everything.

"Also," Clint peered upwards at the lamps. "Pretty sure a lot of these are sunlamps."

"Well, I'd hate for you to go without your Vitamin D." Tony sniffed. 

Clint elbowed him gently. "Thanks."

"I like this place, you sure I can't buy it for you guys?"

"No, Tony, we got this," Clint said. "Besides I got an in with the owner."

"Do you?" Phil's voice echoed in the garage.

Clint turned to see him standing there in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Eh, I think you like me," Clint said, giving him a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?"

"I thought I'd come help, wasn't expecting an army of movers," Phil said, making his way over to Clint.

Tony cleared his throat and Clint sighed. "Tony, Phil. Phil, Tony."

"I've heard so much about you Phillie," Tony said, wrapping an arm around Phil. "From Steve, from Clint, even from Natasha and she does not sing praises lightly."

"No, she doesn't," Phil agreed. 

"Now, my understanding is that you've got a lot of property," Tony said.

"Yes and I'm not interested in selling," Phil answered.

"Wasn't going to offer, but I have a few people and ideas that are in need of some storefronts," Tony said.

"Such as…?"

"Art Gallery, maybe changing once a month. Get schools and crafts and that stuff to come in. I think Bruce needs a second location." 

"Bruce doesn't want a second location," Clint said.

"But he needs to expand," Tony pointed out.

Clint gave him a long look.

"Ugh, fine, still, a genius bar, but for Stark products would be nice to have."

"You do make them repairable," Clint murmured and glanced at Phil to see his reaction.

Phil was nodding as he was considering it. "My only concern is Mac who does repairs for electronics and I'd hate to cut into his business. 

Tony nodded. "Fair, fair. Think you can introduce me? I've got a couple of High Schoolers that could, well, apprentice with a more experienced electrician. They're really good with the more high tech type of things, not so good with the lower tech."

"Possible," Phil said. "And it might not affect Mac's business. He also does electrical work for most of the business around here."

Tony paused and then looked at Clint. "He's the one that you had me hire to do the electrical in this place?"

"Yep," Clint said with a nod, because they'd set their budget and hired their people and Tony had come and upgraded everything.

"He did good work," Tony said. 

"Just," Phil said. "How do you feel about supporting small business?"

"Small business is a good thing."

"I have a young lady who has expressed interest in opening a cooking and bakery supply store. She's young…"

Tony nodded. "Can you get her a mentor from the area? Not you, because you will be the landlord, but someone else."

"Possibly," Phil said, slowly and Clint could tell he was mentally running through a list of people.

"Have her put together a business plan. I think I could arrange a loan to help with the start up."

"You going to start a bank?" Clint asked.

"I think we all know I have too much money, and that I'll take some bigger risks than a bank."

"Mr. Barton," one of the movers called. "What do we do with this?"

Clint went over leaving Phil and Tony to decide the fate of the neighborhood. They wrapped up their conversation as the last of the boxes were unpacked in the lab and while Clint would need to fiddle with placement of things, it was in excellent shape. Clint's phone pinged and he glanced at it to see that Natasha was sending him down the block for pizza. 

"I'm going to grab the pizza," Clint said to Phil as he pulled on his coat. "Want to come with?"

"Yes," Phil said, grabbing his own jacket to pull on as they headed outside into the winter air. "I'm kind of excited about you guys moving in."

"Well, we certainly are," Clint said, smiling at him and debating whether now was the appropriate time.

"You've become a really good friend," Phil added.

"Thanks, Phil. You have, too. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Yeah," Phil said. "And I was thinking…" Phil trailed off, coming to a stop on the sidewalk and forcing Clint to pause to look at him.

Clint had to admit that he was waiting around for Phil to move on from Elias and staying close in a friendship capacity. Something he enjoyed very much, but would like to have a bit more. "Would you like to go out with me?" 

"...Maybe we could go out on a date?" Phil finished as did Clint. He paused and slowly smiled.

"Yes," Clint said as he realized what had happened, leaning into his pace and grabbing Phil's hand. "I would like that very much."

"I'd like to go out with you, for the record," Phil murmured as he started walking again. "Where should we go?"

"Van Dyne's?" Clint suggested.

"Bit fancy."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to impress," Clint admitted.

Phil chuckled. "Van Dyne's. When?"

"Soon," Clint replied.

"Thursday?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Seven?"

"Perfect," Phil agreed with a nod.

Later, when Natasha confronted him about when he was going to ask Phil out already after everyone had left, Clint just smiled at her until she realized that for once, he hadn't needed her prodding. Then called dibs on the first double date. 

*

Phil smiled as he looked across the table from Clint. Technically their first date, if you didn't count the early mornings this week when Clint had beaten Steve in for a cup of coffee. They'd known each other for a couple of months and Phil knew that Clint was generally laid back, was a casual toucher, which Phil had already benefited from. He was animated as he told Phil a story about meeting Darcy's boyfriend, Kevin and his dog Mike Hat. Then meeting Kevin's twin, Thor.

"...I'm telling you he is named Thor, because he's a literal god," Clint said. "He makes Steve look pale in comparison."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk about the virtues of another man while on our first date."

"It's more of a warning," Clint said.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to open a gym and I think one of the places you own might work, so…"

"You've sent him to me?"

"I have and don't think I don't notice when that both Melinda and Daisy dig the arm muscles," Clint said.

Phil glanced at Clint's thankfully covered arms and understood the appeal. "Are they better than yours?"

"So much," Clint replied. "Thor's, not Kevin's."

"I still can't believe one child is named Thor and the other Kevin…"

"Apparently, there is also a Hela and Loki in the family," Clint added.

Phil shook his head. "Hela, Thor, Loki, and… Kevin?"

Clint nodded. 

"Wow," Phil said.

Clint frowned and reached into a pocket to pull out his phone. He tapped a few buttons and set the phone down on the table.

"So are they going to be around a lot?"

"Possibly, Kevin is the receptionist for a rival ghost hunter team."

"You aren't worried about…?"

Clint shook his head as the table started vibrating. He sighed, picking up the phone again and frowning at it.

"Same person?" Phil asked.

"Nat."

"Answer it."

"It's our first date though," Clint said.

"She's just going to show up here," Phil warned.

"She will not," Clint replied. "She knows how important this is to me."

Phil glanced past Clint as he caught sight of a ruckus by the hostess' station. Yep, that was the full team in full gear, complete with Natasha holding up the phone to her ear. "Bet you they do."

Clint's eyes narrowed and he glanced behind him to see where Phil was looking. "No," he whined as Natasha was walking toward them. When she got there, Clint stared up at her. "Really?"

"Really," Natasha said, giving Phil an apologetic look.

Clint sighed and looked over at him.

"Go," Phil said, leaning back into his chair and realizing the date was coming to end. "They need you."

Clint stood, leaning over to quickly brush his lips against Phil's. "You're the best."

He was turning as Phil realized what had happened and Phil snatched as he arm, yanking Clint back towards him as he stood. "That's our first kiss?!"

Clint blinked. "Um, yep, guess so. Sorry?"

"I'm not having that," Phil said and he knew Clint was likely to get all messed up while hunting, so he yanked Clint and pressed his lips onto Clint's and licked until he was given access. So maybe, Phil had thought, they might end up at his place. Clint was kind and really hot, Phil could be easy, but that wasn't going to happen now, so he pulled away to find Clint staring at him.

"Great, Phil, you broke him," Natasha mock-growled, but he could see the smile peeking out. "He's so getting slimed now."

"Yeah," Bucky said as Natasha had to physically grab Clint's arm and start pulling him out. "He can barely manage not to get slimed on a good day and you've got him all distracted."

Phil shrugged as he started to take a seat.

"Hey Phil," Rhodey called to him as he backed up. "You're getting the dry cleaning bill for this sliming."

"Fair," Phil called after him. He watched them go and realized that he was going to learn how to deal with ectoplasm on human skin. He wondered if it was different than on plastic, because he was sure there was going to be some point at which Clint showed up slimed and Phil was going to end up helping get it off of him in the shower, when he was wet and naked. Phil closed his eyes at the image…

A throat was cleared next to him and he glanced up to see the waiter. "Uh…"

"Box his please," Phil said. "I'll have mine."

"Very good," the waiter said. 

Yeah, Phil definitely shouldn't be thinking about a naked, wet Clint in a crowded restaurant and yet, he was doing that exact same thing as he found he just couldn't help himself. Clint was… just about perfect for Phil, except for being an ectoplasm magnet, but Phil could handle a bit of ectoplasm for Clint.


End file.
